Robot Lover
by lyra.will
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction d'Artemis.Une annonce publicitaire diffusée tard dans la nuit donne à Duo l'espoir que ses nuits solitaires sont sur le point de se terminer. AU Duo/Heero.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le premier chapitre de la fiction d'**Artemis**, _Robot Lover_. Je me lance dans cette traduction car j'ai vraiment adoré son histoire, si vous souhaitez lui écrire, demandez moi et je vous donnerai son adresse email!

Je rappelle que cette histoire est la propriété d'Artemis, je n'en suis que la traductrice !

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Lover<strong>

**By Artemis**

**Première place « 2010 Moments of Rapture », catégorie histoire longue**.  
>Pairings: 1x2x1 (HeeroDuo/Heero), 3x4 (Trowa/Quatre), 13x6 (Treize/Zechs), 5xR (Wufei/Relena).  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

L'inspiration d'Artemis vient de la série "Zettai Kareshi" (Absolute Boyfriends), basée sur le manga de Yuu Watase.

* * *

><p><strong>Première Partie<strong>

Duo se posa sur son canapé en cuir, un sachet de nourriture chinoise à emporter dans la main. La journée avait été horrible. Premièrement son client n'avait pas daigné se présenter devant la Cour, puis la femme du parking, excessivement enthousiaste, lui avait donné un ticket beaucoup trop loin de sa place habituelle.

Il était un peu plus de minuit. Pas vraiment tard selon ses habitudes mais il se sentait inhabituellement fatigué. Comme tous les mercredis soirs, il avait travaillé à son bureau-en dehors de la ville- jusqu'à huit heures, s'arrêtant à la gym pour faire un peu d'exercice. Il était passé chercher son repas au coin de la rue et avait atterri à son appart à vingt deux heures trente.

Après une douche rapide, pieds nus, portant un pantalon de survêtement gris et un tee-shirt blanc, il s'était assis pour bosser encore deux ou trois heures.

Il écarta ses documents sur la table basse devant lui, alluma la télévision en baissant le volume, et commença à manger ses nouilles en s'aidant des baguettes de bambou qui accompagnaient sa commande.

En ce moment, il bossait sur la création de nouveau contrats pour la Winner Entreprise. Ce genre de chose lui permettait, entre autre, de se nourrir. Il pouvait remercier son amitié d'enfance avec Quatre Raberba Winner pour la piaule dans les quartiers chics qu'il habitait. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur huit ans et avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Duo avait toujours été impressionné par Quatre. Enfin, tout du moins par sa famille et tous les jouets impressionnants qu'elle offrait au seul garçon de la fratrie.

Au collège ils avaient perdus contact lorsque Quatre avait été envoyé dans une grande école privée avec internat. Il avait alors reçu une carte postale avec une photo de l'Académie des sciences. On pouvait y lire : « Duo ! Tu adorerais la piscine Olympique qu'il y a ici, et leurs rouleaux à la cannelle ! » Ouais, les points d'exclamation, c'était le truc de Quatre.

Il avait toujours cette carte postale, dans une boite, quelque part. Il avait voulu répondre à son ami mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'autre à faire à la place, comme les cours à bosser, où encore gérer le fait que ses préférences sexuelles n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles des autres. Etre gay compliquait déjà les choses à l'époque, c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Le lycée n'était pas vraiment un lieu où on pouvait se permettre d'être différent, et demander à un garçon de l'équipe de football qui vous plaisait un rencard était hors de question.

Son professeur de science politique lui avait recommandé de prendre le cours d'Introduction au droit. Cette option avait changé sa vie. Il avait toujours aimé aider les autres, le genre de personnes qui se faisait persécuter dans la Cour de récré sans raison apparente. Connaitre et appliquer le droit s'avérait être quelque chose de puissant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait les deux pieds posés sur quelque chose d'inébranlable. Le seul problème était le prix exorbitant des études. Heureusement, le conseiller pédagogique avait été efficace, lui dégotant des bourses pour les meilleures écoles. O miracle, il avait reçu une bourse complète pour partir étudier dans l'une des universités les mieux classées du pays.

Ce fut lors d'un match de basket, durant sa première année, trainant à son bras le premier d'une longue liste de petits amis craignos, qu'il aperçut Quatre Winner marcher devant lui en sirotant un coca. Les planètes avaient du s'aligner afin de leur permettre d'être de nouveau amis. Ils s'étaient inscrits à la même Université, bien que Quatre ait choisi la diplomatie et la géo politique.

Après l'université, Duo commença à travailler pour une grosse entreprise. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, travaillant plus de quatre vingt heures par semaine tout en se faisant un paquet d'argent. Mais sa passion pour le droit s'était évaporée. Il voulait travailler pour lui-même, gagner ses propres batailles. C'est à ce moment là que Quatre lui avait proposé d'être le conseiller juridique indépendant de la Winner Entreprise. Duo avait hésité, peu désireux de quitter une grosse boite pour une autre encore plus grosse, mais Quatre lui avait assuré que la position requérait une personne au quotidien et qu'il n'aurait même pas à travailler dans un des bureaux de la firme.

Le boulot pour la Winner Entreprise avait correspondu au style de vie peinard de Duo. L'appartement au dernier étage d'un building, le canapé de cuir sur lequel il était assis, et l'énorme écran plasma auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Sa position permettait également à Duo la liberté d'avoir son propre cabinet et de mettre son nez dans le genre d'affaires complexes qu'il appréciait tant. Même si ces crétins de clients ne se présentaient pas devant la Cour !

La bouche pleine de nourriture, Duo prit un stylo afin de commenter la proposition de Quatre sur les changements de contrat. Le boulot de ce soir était assez habituel. Dans le passé, il avait aidé Quatre à développer de nouveaux types de contrats après qu'un contractuel peu scrupuleux l'ait poursuivi en justice pour l'avoir 'fait' conduire lors d'une tempête de neige.

Un effet de lumière sur l'écran attira soudain l'attention de Duo. Il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une émission de télé-achat, ce genre de trucs se ressemblait tous les uns les autres. L'annonce semblait aujourd'hui informer qu'il était urgent d'appeler le numéro affiché afin de ne pas manquer la chance de sa vie. Ce soir là, une jolie blonde habillée d'un tailleur rose était accompagnée d'un homme Asiatique en habit traditionnel, ce dernier lui embrassant la joue. Quelque chose dans leur apparence fit monter un sourire aux lèvres de Duo. Il tendit la main vers la télécommande et augmenta le volume afin d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« J'ai été heureuse de découvrir mon _amoureux rêvé_ il y a de cela dix mois » disait la femme en rose.

Duo roula des yeux. « Punaise, encore un site de rencontre en ligne. » Il récupéra la télécommande.

« Les robots ont une apparence si humaine que jamais vos amis ne s'en apercevront, à moins que vous ne le leur dites. »

La main de Duo se figea sur le bouton du son. « Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Je m'appelle Relena Peacecraft et voici mon amoureux humanoïde, Wufei. » Elle enlaça l'homme à ses côtés en rigolant. « Et je suis une cliente _très_ satisfaite ».

« Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux », dit Duo, bouche bée devant la télévision. L'homme ressemblait à n'importe quel humain. Ca devait être une farce. Il n'était pas possible que la science ait évolué à ce point là. Duo avait déjà vu des documentaires sur les robots travaillant dans des usines ou pour des laboratoires, mais ils n'avaient pas d'apparence humaine. Cet homme à la télé avait une peau, des cheveux, et un visage agréable. Et il parlait !

« Il suffit d'un baiser », disait le robot. « Et c'est pour la vie ».

Une vois off expliquait le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ pendant que des images de jeunes amants posant dans des endroits romantiques défilaient sur l'écran.

« Vous pouvez franchir le premier pas vers le bonheur en appelant le numéro s'affichant à l'écran afin de recevoir notre plaquette d'information », continuait la voix d'homme, envoutante. « Vous en saurez plus à propos de l'assurance confidentialité du client et la procédure de rencontre avec l'un de nos dirigeants d'équipe afin de créer votre _Amoureux Rêvé_ ».

Le sourire de Relena apparut de nouveau au premier plan. « Après avoir passé plusieurs années à chercher quelqu'un, j'étais fatiguée des hommes immatures avec lesquels tout projet futur était impossible. J'ai donc essayé le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ et ai été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que je pouvais choisir les attributs physiques et émotionnels que je souhaitais pour l'homme de mes rêves ! »

Wufei apparut à ses côtés, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« Voyez par vous même! C'est un parfait gentleman ! Mais si vous préférez quelqu'un d'un peu plus diabolique, vos désirs sont des ordres ! »

De manière choquante, Wufei se tourna vers la caméra et fit un clin d'œil !

Duo se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, rigolant. Ca devait être un canular. Il n'était pas possible que cette entreprise puisse tenir ses promesses. Et s'il elle en était capable, le prix d'un robot customisé devait être hors de prix.

Pendant que de nouvelles images de jeunes amoureux défilaient à l'écran, main dans la main, se promenant le long d'une plage, le présentateur répétait une nouvelle fois le numéro qui clignotait simultanément avec les mots « Toutes les préférences sexuelles sont les bienvenues ».

Duo se pencha en avant en se frottant les yeux. Etait ce réel ? Un homme pouvait-il demander un Amoureux Androïde ? Sur un coup de tête, Duo inscrivit le numéro.

« Appelez dès à présent pour votre _Amoureux Rêvé_ ! »

Une seconde plus tard, une publicité de nourriture bio pour chien apparut. Duo secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de l'étrange sort que le parfait couple d'amoureux lui avait jeté. Il devait s'agir d'acteurs, mais si les amoureux androïdes existaient vraiment, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? La science était-elle vraiment si avancée qu'elle puisse créer un robot vivant qu'y soit capable de répondre à vos attentes émotionnelles et physiques ?

Ca paraissait trop fantastique, trop absurde. Il éteignit la télé et se remit au travail.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après midi, Duo rejoignit Quatre à leur lieu habituel, un café au coin de la rue où se trouvait la tour Winner. Duo préférait se retrouver ici plutôt que d'emprunter l'ascenseur l'emmenant vers le somptueux bureau où son ami siégeait.<p>

Ils se posèrent à une table près de la fenêtre, des cafés à la main.

« Alors », commença Duo en fouillant dans son sac. « Je t'ai apporté un contrat standard mais, vu tes antécédents, j'y ai ajouté une clause concernant les fonds discrétionnaires ».

« Plutôt judicieux », répondit Quatre, avant de boire une gorgée dans sa tasse en céramique.

Duo tendit le contrat vers son ami tout en pointant la clause. Il se recula dans sa chaise, sa tasse dans les mains, observant Quatre étudier les changements. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume à fines rayures très classe, couleur bleu saphir. Son tee-shirt était également d'un bleu pâle et la cravate saphir s'accordait à la veste. Avec les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre, Quatre semblait rayonner.

« Où as tu acheté ton costard ? »

Quatre leva les yeux un instant. « _Prada_. »

Duo soupira.

« Quoi ? Tu pourrais t'habiller là bas, aussi » rétorqua Quatre d'un ton convaincu.

Il avait raison. Duo aurait pu se permettre un ou deux nouveaux costumes. En fait, il possédait déjà un ensemble complet signé _Armani_ et un costard _Mickael Kors_ mais après son dernier boulot, il avait abandonné l'idée de les porter, préférant quelque chose de moins intimidant, des fringues de créateur plus neutres. La plupart de ses clients étaient des personnes quelconques et il préférait les rencontrer habillé d'un simple tee-shirt, pantalon de travail repassé, et chaussures en cuir, dans de rares occasions une paire d baskets. S'il devait se présenter devant la Cour, il les troquait contre une veste de costard et une cravate. Autrement, ses habits de boulot étaient les mêmes que ceux de tous les jours. Pendant ses weekends, qui étaient rares, il portait des jeans. Drapé dans une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt et des boots aux pieds, il était prêt pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Aujourd'hui, il portait un tee-shirt _Banana Republic_ et un pantalon de travail. Cependant, même si ses vêtements apparaissaient propres et bien repassées, ils n'avaient pas la classe de ceux de Quatre, qui semblaient lumineux.

« Qu'est ce que le numéro 800 ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Hein ? »

Quatre pointa un numéro inscrit en marge d'une des pages.

« Oh… » Le commerce d'androïdes lui revient en tête comme un flash, mais il ne souhaitait pas admettre qu'il avait _écrit_ le numéro. Il rapprocha la page vers lui et déchira le bout de papier avec le numéro. « Euh, c'est… ».

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un numéro de sexe en ligne ? »

Duo rigola. Ca l'était, à peu de chose près.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas chez moi ce soir ? »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent.

« Je reçois le Club de Vin. Il y aura de nombreuses personnes charmantes-hommes et femmes. »

« Plutôt guindé, non ? »

« Ca ne pourrait pas faire de mal si tu cherchais quelqu'un parmi de nouveaux cercles. »

Duo souffla sur la mousse de son café latte, considérant l'invitation et ses implications. « Tu seras content d'apprendre que j'ai plaqué le Loser. »

« Lequel ? »

« Le plus récent » répondit Duo, un sourire railleur sur le visage.

« Est-ce qu'il te trompait ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

« C'est pas vrai ? Où dégotes-tu… »

Duo leva la main afin de stopper le discours qui menaçait de débuter. « Penses tu vraiment qu'il est impossibles pour les hommes de s'engager ? Je veux dire, devons nous toujours nous contenter de coups d'un soir ? »

« Depuis quand Casanova s'embarrasse-t-il de relations à longs termes ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je suis un Casanova ? »

« Ne fais pas l'offusqué. Les hommes _et_ les femmes sont attirés par toi comme des papillons par une flamme. »

« Mais uniquement les individus les plus désolants de l'espèce. »

Quatre ricana. « Tu as des antécédents plutôt craignos. »

« Cauchemardesques. »

« Alors viens à ma fête. »

« Non. S'il y a un seul loser dans la foule, je suis certain de rentre à la maison avec lui. Je vais faire un break avant de commencer à rechercher quelqu'un. »

Quatre leva les mains au ciel, indiquant de manière dramatique qu'il laissait tomber. « Si tu changes d'avis, on se retrouve chez moi à sept heures. »

* * *

><p>La soirée huppée d'un Club de Vin était le dernier endroit où Duo s'attendait à se retrouver ce soir là, mais il était pourtant en train de frapper à la porte de l'immeuble particulier de Quatre. Il était sept heures passé de quelques minutes et il sentait qu'il allait perdre des points pour être arrivé au retard.<p>

Il entendait les voix de l'autre côté de la porte et commençait à être fatigué d'attendre que quelqu'un le remarque. La porte étant ouverte, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il emprunta le hall tout en teck lambrissé, toujours brillant et harmonieux avec sa table basse en verre où, ce soir, un bouquet d'iris bleu pâle trônait. Il quitta le hall pour le large salon avec sa vue inégalable sur la ville. Deux douzaines de personnes étaient déjà arrivées, jouant avec leurs verres de vin à la main et dégustant des petits fours présentés sur des plateaux en argent par le personnel mis à disposition.

Duo remarqua Quatre près du bord de la fenêtre, discutant avec un petit groupe de personnes et admirateurs. En fait, ce mec avait tout pour lui-la gueule, l'argent, le pouvoir- et être seul ne semblait pas autant le contrarier que cela commençait à contrarier Duo. Bien entendu, Quatre était bien trop occupé avec sa société monstre pour ne serait ce que penser à une relation amoureuse et bien trop préoccupé par la vie de ses innombrables sœurs.

Contrairement à Quatre, qui s'était changé pour un rafraichissant ensemble en lin, Duo portait les mêmes tee-shirt et pantalon. Il avait cependant reniflé sous ses bras afin de vérifier l'odeur.

Un serveur lui apporta un verre de Cabernet Sauvignon et un autre lui présenta un plateau d'asperges blanches drapées à l'italienne. Il prit le vin et attrapa quelques asperges avant de se diriger vers le cercle de Quatre.

La plupart des membres du Club étaient deux fois plus vieux que lui, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient de bien plus nombreuses expériences à partager. Une femme à la droite de Duo parlait de son dernier été qu'elle avait passé à visiter les vignobles de France, tandis qu'une autre expliquait les différences entre le vin Californien et celui Français. Il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre désir de flirter avec aucune d'entre elles mais, en les observant interagir l'une avec l'autre, il commença à se demander si elles étaient de véritables personnes ou des robots.

Et si cette pièce était pleine de robots ? Il était certain que Quatre avait les moyens de s'en payer une ribambelle. Il aurait pu les programmer avec des données encyclopédiques sur le vin et la manière dont on le fabriquait. Ca aurait été du Quatre tout craché.

« Seriez-vous un robot ? » Duo questionna la connaisseuse de vins Californiens.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répondit la femme.

« Eh bien, vos connaissances sont si vastes que je me disais que vous ne pouviez décemment être une véritable personne. »

« Vous pensez que je suis un robot ? »

« C'est-à-dire… »

« C'est-à-dire _jamais_ ! » La femme partit furieusement, la démarche lourde.

Un moment plus tard Quatre fut à ses côté. « Pourquoi as-tu traité Marjorie de robot ? »

Duo cligna des yeux. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? « Je pense qu'elle a mal compris. Je voulais seulement dire que… »

« Duo, tu as sous entendu qu'elle n'était pas humaine. S'il te plait, excuses toi immédiatement. »

Il hocha la tête et partir en direction de l'endroit que lui indiquait Quatre. Marjorie était assise sur le bras rembourré d'un fauteuil blanc, tout proche d'un aquarium de poissons d'eau de mer. Duo, en s'approchant, lui fit un petit salut de la tête, mais ses yeux croisèrent à peine les siens. Etait ce si terrible d'être considérée comme quelque chose de moins qu'humain ? N'était ce pas un compliment d'affirmer que vous aviez l'intelligence d'un ordinateur ?

« Je voulais vous complimenter, mais j'ai l'habitude d'exprimer mes idées assez maladroitement. Je suppose qu'encore une fois ça n'a pas loupé. »

« Vous supposez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'était définitivement maladroit. Pardonnez-moi. »

Marjorie sourit, acceptant les excuses. « Les gens commencent à parler des robots que l'on vend à la télévision. Je ne souhaite pas qu'une rumeur enfle à propos de moi. »

« Personne ne ferait une telle chose. »

« Il y a quelques instants vous sous entendiez… »

Duo leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, honnêtement. C'est juste assez fascinant, ne trouvez vous pas. Les partenaires androïdes. »

« Jeune homme, c'est la pire des dépravations. Penser que des personnes programment un être artificiel afin qu'il fasse tout ce qui lui est demandé. J'ai entendu dire que la plupart des consommateurs étaient des femmes. C'est déplorable ! »

Il n'avait pas réfléchit au concept sous cet angle là. Et puis, pourquoi diable avait-il pensé à ça ?

« N'êtes vous pas un minimum curieuse ? » demanda-t-il. « Enfin, que dire à propos du fait qu'ils soient si humains qu'on ne peut les différencier des vrais ? »

« C'est une abomination de la science » dit-elle en se levant. « J'espère que vous ne considérez pas l'idée de commander une petite amie androïde. Vous êtes un jeune homme charmant et ne devriez pas recourir à ce genre de créature sans âme pour partager votre vie. »

Duo déglutit. « Sans âme ? »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Duo les yeux fixés sur les poissons colorés dans le bocal. Soudainement, il compatit à leur détresse. Quelquefois, il se sentait comme l'un deux, enfermé dans un aquarium, nageant en cercles avec une foule de personnes l'observant, et personne pour l'en délivrer.

Il lui sembla que les membres du Club de Vin l'observaient d'une manière étrange, même s'il doutait que Marjorie ait partagé avec eux le contenu de leur conversation. Une fois Quatre assuré qu'il ait fait amende honorable, et lui ayant présenté lui-même ses excuses, il rentra à la maison. Seul.

Dans son appartement en dehors du centre, Duo ne s'embêta pas à allumer les lumières. Il alla directement se coucher. Il enleva ses chaussures et déboutonna son tee-shirt en se dirigeant vers son lit, laissant tomber ses vêtements par terre. D'habitude, il allumait la radio ou la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond, ne pas être entouré par le silence, mais ce soir il voulait juste dormir.

Dans la salle de bain, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il était un jeune homme charmant et les gens autour de lui disaient qu'il était plutôt marrant, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas attirer les bonnes personnes ? Quatre disait que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez exigeant-bon, mauvais, ou indifférent, Duo donnait sa chance à tout le monde. Si jusque là ça avait été sa méthode de drague, il devait y mettre un terme. Il n'était pas heureux. Il était fatigué de recommencer encore et encore, et à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'effort de s'investir dans une relation, il se perdait un peu plus, tant et si bien que son cœur en souffrait.

Peut être que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un sans âme, tout comme les robots. Il n'avait plus rien à donner, il avait atteint le fond du tonneau.

Il se pencha vers le lavabo et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, s'aspergeant le visage. Dieu, il était d'humeur morose ce soir. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Etaient-ce les préjugés de cette femme qui lui avaient miné le moral ? L'idée des robots était-elle réellement si mauvaise ? Qui cela dérangeait-il si une part de la population-des personnes en vrac tout comme lui- trouvait l'amour d'une manière différente ?

Il regarda de nouveau son reflet dans la glace, cette fois ci y apercevant une lueur de détermination. Serait-ce mal d'appeler pour cette putain de brochure ? Ca n'était pas comme s'il commandait un robot. Il voulait juste satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, cherchant le morceau de papier où il avait inscrit le numéro. Ou l'avait-il fourré ? Il ne s'était pas changé pourtant…Il vérifia dans son porte feuille, inspectant les petites poches jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un morceau de papier blanc entre deux billets de vingt dollars-un petit bout de rien du tout, tout déchiqueté, qui le détruirait encore un peu plus ou lui permettrait de s'extraire de l'aquarium.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le côté du lit King-size et attrapa le téléphone. Il rigola en tapant le numéro. Trois sonneries plus tard, un répondeur débuta.

« Merci d'appeler _L'Amoureux Rêvé_. Veuillez patienter jusqu'à ce qu'un consultant prenne votre appel, s'il vous plait. Le temps d'attente est estimé à moins de cinq minutes. »

Les doigts de Duo tapotèrent sur la table de nuit pendant qu'il écoutait la chanson de Waylon Jennings :

_I was looking for love in all the wrong places._

_Looking for love in too many faces_.

Cela résumait assez bien la vie de Duo mais lui apparut quelque peu de mauvais goût. Peut être n'était ce pas une bonne idée après tout. Il commençait à perdre patience et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'une personne responsable du service client lui répondit.

« Merci pour votre appel. Je suis Gemma. Voudriez vous que l'on vous envoie la plaquette d'informations concernant le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ ? »

Duo déglutit bruyamment : « Oui, s'il vous plait. »

* * *

><p>Son bureau du centre ville était bruyant et plein de vie après une après-midi goûter. Les employés de Duo étaient efficaces et professionnels, et, le plus important, ils ne se prenaient pas trop au sérieux. Tout ce petit monde s'arrangeait pour manger ensemble au moins une fois par semaine, célébrant un anniversaire, une naissance, des vacances factices ou un retour de congés. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait apporté une délicieuse tarte au citron avec de la crème sur le dessus, et Duo aurait aimé n'en avoir pris qu'une seule part. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux en se rasseyant à son bureau, prêt à se plonger dans une nouvelle affaire.<p>

Quelqu'un frappa à son bureau. Il leva les yeux et trouva Hilde debout près de la porte.

« Je peux te déranger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur. »

Hilde Schbeiker était la seule autre avocate que Duo avait recruté. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et elle était vite devenue sa meilleure amie, mais lorsqu'il s'était lancé à la recherche d'un partenaire de boulot, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir était l'enthousiaste et naïve Hilde. Lors de sa dernière année d'études, elle avait été embauchée par une grosse compagnie pétrolière qui avait vu en elle un certain potentiel et avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle clôture son année. Tout comme Duo, elle avait très vite découvert que le monde de l'entreprise l'ennuyait.

« As-tu vu mes notes concernant l'affaire Morton ? » interrogea Hilde.

« Ouais, mais le Ministère Public ne transfère jamais les fichiers terminés. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bon, je vais devoir m'en charger et aller voir par moi même. »

Les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent.

« Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire ? »

« Oh, rien. »

« Tu penses que je veux juste parler à Stephen, c'est ça ? »

« Tu veux dire, _Monsieur-je-me-trouve-beau_-Stephen ? »

« Es tu vraiment obligé de l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Bah, je l'ai quand même surpris en train d'observer son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. »

« Une seule fois ! Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois ! »

Duo rigola. Il était très facile de taquiner Hilde.

« Vas-y, rigole », dit-elle. « Mais c'est un bon avocat et un homme charmant. »

En effet, ces deux adjectifs lui correspondaient assez bien.

« Est-ce réciproque ? » demanda Duo. « Tu penses qu'il est intéressé ? »

Hilde rougit. « Je pense, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir faire le premier pas. Il à l'air plutôt timide. »

« Si ça marche, peux tu lui demander s'il a un copain sympa pour moi ? »

Hilde rigola puis réalisa qu'il était sérieux. « Peut être n'est ce pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu traines toujours avec le genre de personnes qui se trainent déjà des casseroles aux fesses, un peu comme tes clients, quoi. »

Ouais, ça le résumait plutôt bien. Sa vie consistait à résoudre les problèmes des autres, …et non pas les siens. Ce genre d'habitude était ancré si profondément en lui qu'il se sentait attiré inévitablement par les mauvaises personnes, tellement désireux de changer le crapaud en Prince Charmant. Il s'avérait le plus souvent qu'on pouvait améliorer le crapaud, mais ce dernier finissait toujours par vous décevoir.

« C'est bientôt le weekend », dit Duo, interrompant ses pensées. « Ca pourrait être le bon moment pour proposer un rendez vous à Stephen. »

« Tu as raison, je pense que je vais me lancer. Merci » Hilde sourit. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Juste à ce moment là, le téléphone sonna.

« Duo Maxwell. »

« Ouais, c'est Ronnie. »

« Oh, salut Ronnie. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Ronnie était le concierge de l'immeuble où Duo habitait.

« Il y a un colis pour toi. Je dois le signer. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quelque chose. Ca vient d'où ? »

« Les _Entreprises AR_. »

Duo se gratta la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette compagnie. « Je rentre tard ce soir. »

« Tu rentres tous les soirs tard, c'est pour ça que j'appelle. Le bureau ferme à six heures donc si tu veux le colis tu dois venir avant. »

Ronnie avait bien rigolé lorsque Duo avait un jour oublié de venir récupérer l'un de ses colis et que l'odeur avait commencé à se faire sentir. Il était tout juste quatre heures, impossible de partir si tôt. Mais s'il se débrouillait pour finir quelques trucs, il pouvait être à la maison avant que Ronnie ne décide d'incinérer le colis.

* * *

><p>C'était une boite plate envoyée en recommandé. Duo observa l'adresse d'expédition dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait au dixième étage. Les <em>Entreprises AR<em>…Waouh, il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des affaires sur laquelle il était en train de bosser. Quelque fois des personnes réussissaient à le traquer jusque chez lui.

Il déposa sa mallette sur le fauteuil de la salle à manger, s'extirpa de sa veste en cuir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il plaça le mystérieux paquet sur le comptoir avant de se prendre une bière dans le frigo. Décapsulant la bouteille, il but une longue gorgée en observant le paquet du coin de l'œil. Bon, apparemment aucun tic-tac à l'horizon, il pouvait l'ouvrir. Il attrapa un couteau dans le tiroir et découpa l'un des côté, laissant le contenu se déverser sur le comptoir. Un livret, plusieurs brochures colorées et un Dvd s'étalèrent devant lui.

« Oh, ce sont les infos sur les robots. »

L'envoi du kit d'information de _l'Amoureux Rêvé_ lui avait couté cinquante neuf dollars et quatre vingt quinze cents. Lé désespoir de Duo avait été le plus fort, troquant un bon repas contre un petit coup d'œil sur cette nouveauté technologique.

Il collecta la paperasse, sa bière, et s'installa dans le salon pour observer de plus près la documentation. Il regarda les brochures les unes après les autres, découvrant qu'il s'agissait de papier concernant les assurances et garanties du client. L'Entreprise avait apparemment un très bon service juridique. Le livret contenait les questions basiques mais Duo le trouva fascinant à cause des compléments d'information qui s'y trouvaient. A travers cette liste, on apprenait que les robots avaient une moyenne de vie d'environ 75 ans, s'ils étaient bien entretenus. Sur requête, l'apparence d'un robot pouvait rester la même ou bien évoluer selon l'horloge biologique. La plupart des mariages ne duraient pas aussi longtemps. Et que se passait-il si, un jour, le client changeait d'avis ? Il trouva la réponse à la page suivante. Le client pouvait renvoyer le robot à n'importe quel moment et sa mémoire serait effacée.

« Les robots ont une mémoire ? » s'interrogea-t-il tout haut.

Il continua sa lecture. La carte mémoire des robots contenait des informations concernant l'Histoire, le sport, la culture, la musique, la science, et tout autre domaine que le client désirait comme par exemple l'art culinaire ou l'habilité à parler une langue étrangère. De surcroît, la carte mémoire enregistrait les évènements au jour le jour, créant une connexion personnelle avec le client et son environnement.

« Peut être Marjorie avait-elle raison…tout cela parait un peu sans âme. »

Malgré ses appréhensions, Duo ne put s'empêcher de finir la lecture du livret. Il y trouva une section contenant les photos des différents types de robots possibles. Toutes les ethnies étaient représentées et la customisation de son robot tenait une part très importante dans le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_.

« Tous les aspects de votre amoureux androïde peuvent être faits selon vos choix », lut-il dans le livret. Des pensées coquines lui traversèrent l'esprit sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher.

Il introduisit ensuite le Dvd dans son lecteur et s'assit sur la table basse, se penchant en avant pour voir de plus près. Les images des laboratoires où le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ avait été développé apparurent. Puis, le fondateur des _Entreprises Autonomes de Robotique_, Treize Khushrenada, se présenta. L'homme était élégant et plein d'assurance, parlant avec la plus grande confiance en soi tout en les guidant à travers l'entreprise, présentant les différents assistants.

« Dans nos Entreprises AR » expliquait Monsieur Khushrenada, « il est de notre devoir de créer des partenaires pour la vie. Dans un monde où il devient de plus en plus difficile de rencontrer la bonne personne pour partager votre quotidien, nous croyons qu'il est possible de la concevoir à l'aide d'engagements communs, d'une bonne compréhension et d'une mémoire partagée. Et oui, même l'amour n'est plus hors d'atteinte. Nous nous efforçons de développer, pour vous, la personne idéale, chacun devrait y avoir droit. »

Comme le générique défilait, Duo resta immobile. Il était impressionné, mais aussi stupéfié. Pouvaient-ils réellement tenir leurs promesses ?

Juste au moment où il allait éjecter le DVD, Treize Khushrenada apparut de nouveau à l'écran. Il se tenait debout près de l'un de ses assistants qui avait expliqué précédemment la partie manufacturée du processus.

« Si vous n'aviez pas deviné », disait Monsieur Khushrenada, « mon assistant Rand est l'un de mes robots. » Le patron et fondateur sourit tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Puis l'image redevient noire.

« Waouh », dit Duo, secouant la tête.

C'était un peu trop d'un coup mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée. Allait-il se faire avoir encore une fois ou pouvait-il vraiment espérer un partenaire et l'amour qu'il désirait ?

Il avait besoin d'un second avis.

* * *

><p>Quatre le fixait des yeux, abasourdi, le livret de l'<em>Amoureux Rêvé<em> dans les mains : « Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Duo, essayant de parler doucement. Pourquoi Quatre avait-il choisi ce restaurant ? C'était toujours le genre de restaurants trop calmes et trop sombres, où les serveurs se matérialisaient d'un coup près de vous. « Je sais que c'est cher, mais si c'est réel… »

« Tu te plains depuis des mois que tu ne trouves personne pour partager avec toi quelque chose de plus profond et c'est _ça_ ta solution ? »

« Ca n'est pas _ma_ solution », répondit Duo en fronçant les sourcils. _C'est mon dernier espoir_. « C'est la solution de Khushrenada, mais je trouve ça plutôt pas mal. »

Quatre reposa le livret sur la table et le poussa ver Duo comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de contagieux. « Tu n'as pas à te résoudre à ça. »

« Ecoute » dit Duo, sentant sa pression artérielle augmenter. « J'ai vingt six ans et tout ce dont j'ai besoin-argent, voitures, fringues, et un appart dans un quartier huppé-tout excepté quelqu'un que je puisse aimer et qui m'aimes en retour. »

« C'est ça le problème Duo, tu as vingt six ans, tu es trop jeune pour… » Quatre frissonna dramaticalement, montrant sa révulsion. « Juste parce que tu as eu une succession de déceptions… »

« Oh, maintenant tu appelles ça une succession ? Je ne suis pas sorti avec un seul gars bien de toute ma vie. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça peut changer ? Que je peux changer ? Peut être que si je dis à ces gens à quoi je ressemble et ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas, ils pourront me trouver quelqu'un qui… »

« Pas quelqu'un, Duo. Un robot ! »

Les autres convives des tables adjacentes se turent et levèrent la tête vers eux. Duo secoua la sienne et attendit qu'ils retournent à leurs propres conversations, souhaitant se pencher en travers de la table pour étrangler son meilleur ami. Il aurait réellement voulu le faire, mais ne fit qu'inspirer profondément à la place.

« J'espérais que tu comprendrais » dit-il dans un murmure.

« J'aimerais aussi…mais je pense que tu es en train de faire une erreur. La bonne personne viendra un jour ou l'autre. » Quatre était un optimiste, ça n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le convaincre.

« Peut être as-tu raison. »

Quatre sourit et Duo ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

* * *

><p>Malgré une certaine gêne et de nombreuses questions sans réponse, malgré la désapprobation de Quatre, la désespérance de Duo eut raison de lui. Il attrapa son téléphone le jour suivant et conclut un rendez vous. Ca n'était pas donné. Rien que pour rencontrer le directeur d'équipe, il fallait verser mille dollars non remboursable. Il ne connaissait pas encore le prix exact d'un robot mais les packages commençaient à cinquante mille dollars, en plus des frais de maintenance annuelle.<p>

Hasard du destin, il y avait de la place pour l'après midi même.

Ce rendez vous le stressait encore plus que l'examen du Barreau. Les _Entreprises AR_ étaient installées dans un très élégant immeuble fait de verre et d'acier, à l'ouest de la ville où de nombreuses grandes sociétés avaient aménagé leurs bureaux. La réception n'était bizarrement pas indiquée, le faisant revérifier l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il fut accueilli par deux femmes en tailleurs assises derrière un long bureau fait d'acier et de verre coloré de couleur bleu. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre dans le hall-pas une seule plante, un garde de sécurité, ou le logo de la compagnie. Ah, mais une discrète caméra de surveillance avait été installée au niveau du plafond.

« Pouvons nous vous aider ? » demanda l'une des femmes.

« Oui, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. J'ai rendez vous à trois heures. »

« Puis je voir une carte d'identité ? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Oui…bien sur ». Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son porte feuille, avant de tendre son permis de conduire.

« Merci Monsieur Maxwell. Nous vous attendions. »

Il lui traversa alors l'esprit que ces femmes pourraient ne pas être réellement des femmes, mais il n'osa pas demander.

On lui tendit une carte plastifiée dotée d'un cordon avec inscrit le mot _visiteur_ en gros caractères, suivit d'un code barre en dessous. « Vous seriez aimable de portez la carte sur vous durant votre visite. Prenez sur votre droite et traversez le hall. Utilisez la carte pour avoir accès aux ascenseurs qui vous emmèneront au second étage. Vous y rencontrerez Monsieur Barton. »

« Barton ? Très bien, merci. »

« Merci à vous, Passez une bonne journée », lui répondirent les secrétaires à l'unisson.

Oui, des robots.

Au deuxième étage se trouvait un second secrétariat, une femme séduisante assise derrière le bureau de la réception.

« Monsieur Maxwell ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est moi. »

« Monsieur Barton va vous recevoir dans le bureau numéro trois. Je vous en prie, empruntez le hall puis tournez à gauche. »

« Merci. »

Le professionnalisme du personnel et l'apparence stylisée de l'immeuble donna à Duo l'espoir que les _Entreprises AR_ savaient réellement ce qu'elles faisaient. Peut être n'était ce pas simplement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Il ouvrit la porte désignée et fut accueilli par un homme assez jeune.

« Monsieur Maxwell », dit ce dernier, se levant et s'avançant afin de serrer la main de Duo. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Trowa Barton, un des chefs d'équipe du _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_. »

« Un chef d'équipe ? Vous voulez dire que vous travaillez sur les robots ? »

« En effet, je travaille directement en collaboration avec notre division scientifique. Les robots que nous créons pour vous remplissent vos spécifications. »

Duo se sentit soulagé de rencontrer ce Trowa Barton. Il semblait brillant, et ses vêtements, un tee-shirt d'un bleu lumineux, un pantalon gris, des chaussures noires et une blouse blanche de laborantin lui donnaient un air sérieux. Cependant, sa coupe de cheveux plutôt inhabituelle, avec de grandes mèches lui recouvrant une partie du visage, lui firent penser que Trowa était plutôt du genre anti conformiste.

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. » Trowa désigna une des chaises et attendit que Duo s'installe.

La pièce avait quelque chose de clinique avec ses murs blancs brillants, les chaises et la table en fer. Sur cette dernière étaient posés deux ordinateurs, et, derrière elle, un long et rectangulaire miroir était incrusté dans le mur. Trowa s'assit dos au miroir, laissant Duo lui faire face, ce dernier positionné devant l'un des ordinateurs.

« Est-ce un miroir sans tain ? » demanda Duo en rigolant.

« Oui, en effet. J'espère que ça ne vous met pas mal à l'aise. Notre directeur regarde parfois les enregistrements de ces rendez vous pour les contrôles de qualité. »

« Je vois. »

« Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, j'aimerais vous assurer que le client est libre de révéler ou non sa participation au _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_. Protéger votre identité fait partie intégrante de notre politique. Voudriez vous jetez un coup d'œil à nos accords de confidentialité ? »

L'avocat en Duo ne pouvait refuser. « J'aimerais assez, merci. »

Trowa lui délivra une copie desdits documents. Il s'agissait de garantie juridique standard concernant la confidentialité du client. Le désir des _Entreprises AR_ de garder ces informations privées était également exprimé. Duo commençait à respecter de plus en plus leur service juridique.

A la fin du document se trouvait un emplacement pour signer. Il prit le stylo. « Ca me parait bien. »

« Je vous remercie. Si vous voulez bien signer, nous allons pouvoir débuter l'évaluation. »

« L'évaluation ? »

« Ce rendez vous va nous aider à déterminer si vous correspondez au programme. Vous comprenez, il ne s'agit pas seulement de s'assurer que le client a les moyens financiers de se procurer un robot. Notre objectif est de créer des partenaires et la première étape est la certification que nos clients sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux en ce qui concerne la mise en place d'un lien avec un automate totalement humanisé. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui », répondit Duo, un brin rapidement. Il était sur le point de se rétracter.

« Parfait. Si à un moment donné vous sentez que le programme n'est pas fait pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je suppose »

« Vous me permettrez donc de vous poser quelques questions personnelles ? »

Duo cligna des yeux : « Comme quoi ? »

« Pratiquez-vous le SM, Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« Quoi ? » la bouche de Duo s'ouvrit en grand.

« Le sadomasochisme. »

« Oui, je sais ce que ça signifie, mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport ? »

« Nous recherchons à satisfaire le client en donnant aux robots le meilleur environnement possible afin de développer leur future vie commune. Ce genre de relations peut endommager les transmetteurs sensitifs et remettre en cause l'habilité du robot à… »

« Woa, j'ai compris » dit Duo, surpris par l'information. « Je ne suis pas un adepte. Je recherche juste l'âme sœur. » Il s'interrompit brusquement. Avait-il réellement dit ça ? Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir pensé auparavant. Bien entendu, il recherchait une relation stable, mais une âme sœur ? « J'espère que ça ne sonne pas trop… »

« Ca semblait plutôt sincère », sourit Trowa. « C'est ce à quoi nous aspirons tous. »

L'étape suivante consistait à regarder une vidéo, cette dernière expliquant les choses de manière plus poussée que celle contenue dans le package d'informations. Elle montrait un client travaillant avec un ingénieur afin de créer le physique d'un robot, ainsi que ses traits du visage, montrant quelques unes des fonctions humaines du robot comme la perception sensorielle.

« On dirait de la science fiction » dit Duo.

« Pensez vous toujours que ce programme vous correspond? »

C'était la question à cent soixante millions. « Pourrais-je en toucher un ? »

« Bien entendu. Nous encourageons nos clients potentiels à rencontrer l'un de nos assistants androïdes. » Trowa décrocha un téléphone près de la porte et appela quelqu'un prénommé Otto. Un moment plus tard, un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux châtain, courts et bouclés, habillé d'un costume et d'une blouse blanche, fit son entrée.

Il sourit en s'avançant vers Duo, lui tendant la main.

Duo hésita, sachant que c'était l'instant crucial. Si cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un humain, il ferait demi-tour immédiatement. Il prit la large main dans la sienne et la serra fermement. C'était chaud, la sensation de la peau et la structure des os semblaient réelles. On aurait dit une main humaine. « Vous êtes un robot ? »

Otto hocha la tête. « Oui, en effet. Voudriez-vous voir l'accès à mon système ? »

Duo sourit largement. « C'est une technique de drague plutôt originale. »

Trowa rigola. « Otto est habitué à remplir ce rôle, ça ne le dérange pas de se montrer. » Il attendit que le robot remonte sa manche et détache la peau de son avant bras.

« Oh mon Dieu », dit Duo, grimaçant, s'attendant à voir du sang gicler. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

« Généralement, nos robots n'ont pas de points d'accès dans leurs bras. Otto est notre modèle de présentation, dirons-nous. La maintenance de routine peut être effectuée chez vous par moi-même ou par un de nos techniciens et ne requiert qu'une simple connexion à travers le conduit auditif. »

« C'est impressionnant. » Duo fixait des yeux les fils entremêlés et les circuits qui formaient le bras d'Otto et les remarques de Quatre durant le diner lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il aurait sans doute été horrifié, mais Duo trouvait ça plutôt fascinant. Même si Otto n'était pas humain, il en avait l'air, et la science derrière tout cela était étrangement émoustillante. Il y avait quelque chose de sexy et d'un peu pervers dans cette aventure et Duo aimait ça.

« Êtes-vous toujours parmi nous, Monsieur Maxwell ? » demanda Trowa.

« Tout à fait. »

Ensuite, Trowa posa à Duo une série de quatre vingt cinq questions destinées à dresser le portrait de son _Amoureux Rêvé_. Les questions couraient des attributs physiques aux préférences sexuelles et attitudes sociales.

« Ca a été épuisant », dit Duo en rigolant, après qu'il eut répondu à la dernière question.

« Mais heureusement pas déplaisant. Cela va venir s'ajouter aux autres informations que nous allons transmettre au programmeur afin qu'il puisse créer la personnalité de votre robot. »

« Dès que le robot sera près à devenir un homme charmant qui… » _m'aimera_. Il n'était pas capable de dire ça tout haut.

« Maintenant, si vous cliquez sur les images disponibles, vous pouvez créer les traits de votre robot. »

La première page révélait plus de cinquante modèles de visages, tous aussi charmants les uns que les autres. Il regarda dans le coin de la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait encore cent quatre vingt dix neuf pages à observer. Comment pouvait-il choisir ? Ca n'avait jamais été son fort auparavant.

« Vos goûts en matière d'hommes doivent être meilleurs que les miens », dit Duo en souriant. Le pari était risqué mais le résultat ne pouvait pas être si affreux, n'est ce pas ? « Ne pouvez vous pas déterminer ce que j'aime en vous basant sur toutes ces questions ? »

« Nous avons en effet déjà en main de nombreux critères nous permettant d'effectuer des choix pertinents quant aux attributs physiques qui vous satisferaient. Cependant, j'aurais besoin que vous signiez une clause de renonciation. »

« J'ai toute confiance dans les _Entreprises AR_. » Après tout, il n'avait pas encore vu un seul robot laid jusqu'à maintenant. « Montrez-moi où je dois signer. »

La phase finale du rendez vous qui avait duré pas loin de trois heures consistait en plusieurs signatures, différents contrats requéraient sa validation, ainsi que le paiement d'un chèque de 10 000 dollars.

Trowa se leva et lui serra la main : « Félicitations, Monsieur Maxwell. »

« Je pense que vous pouvez désormais m'appeler Duo. »

« Nous vous remercions, Duo. Vous aurez de nos nouvelles dès que le robot sera près, je dirais dans environ une semaine. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Vous nous avez laissé la liberté de choisir les critères physiques, nous allons donc être en mesure d'opter pour l'un de nos modèles déjà en production. »

« Très bien, j'attends donc votre coup de fil. »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Cette histoire comprendra normalement onze parties. J'espère que vous avec aimé, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer si vous avec des commentaires ou autres, ou simplement pour me donner votre avis!

A bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé du retard, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, je n'ai hélas pas le temps d'y répondre individuellement en ce moment !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps non plus de vraiment me relire, surtout dites le moi si vous trouvez des fautes et/ou des incohérences, que je corrige !

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Lover<strong>

**By Artemis**

**Première place « 2010 Moments of Rapture », catégorie histoire longue**.  
>Pairings: 1x2x1 (HeeroDuo/Heero), 3x4 (Trowa/Quatre), 13x6 (Treize/Zechs), 5xR (Wufei/Relena).  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

L'inspiration d'Artemis vient de la série "Zettai Kareshi" (Absolute Boyfriends), basée sur le manga de Yuu Watase.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième Partie<strong>.

Heero pénétra dans la salle d'observation alors que Trowa évaluait un nouveau client dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était à la recherche d'un dossier qui avait été mal rangé par l'un des assistants et, bien que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée, il souhaitait faire au plus vite étant donné qu'assister aux évaluations ne rentrait pas dans ses attributions. On lui demandait en effet de programmer les robots, non pas de psychanalyser les clients potentiels.

Un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce ne lui permit pas de repérer le dossier er il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'un rire des plus agréables lui parvient aux oreilles. Il leva les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et aperçu un jeune homme plus que charmant conversant avec Trowa. Un homme doté d'un tel charme, si beau, avec un sourire pareil, ne saurait avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un. Et pourtant il était là. A cette pensée, quelque chose se compressa dans sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi souhaiterait-il une amoureuse androïde ? »

Il quitta la pièce et, une heure plus tard, croisa Trowa dans le hall.

« Oh, tu tombes bien je voulais te voir » dit ce dernier, sortant une mini disquette de la poche de sa blouse avant de la lui tendre.

« Un nouveau client ? » demanda Heero en prenant la disquette.

« Oui, je viens juste de terminer son évaluation. Il se nomme Duo Maxwell et correspond parfaitement au programme. Il est prêt à s'engager entièrement et je pense que l'idée d'un androïde lui parait assez excitante. »

Heero désirait en savoir plus à propos du jeune home au rire enchanteur mais là n'était pas la question. C'était son boulot et rien d'autre. « Je commence immédiatement. »

Trowa regarda sa montre. « Il est l'heure de rentrer chez toi. »

« J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Vraiment ? On se sent coupable dès qu'on voit le nombre d'heures que tu effectues. Tu devrais te trouver un petit ami. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »

Trowa hocha la tête. « Ne reste pas trop tard. »

Heero rejoignit son bureau, anxieux d'assimiler les données au protocole de la première série de Robots. Il scanna les questions contenues dans la disquette, celles sur l'_Amoureux Rêvé_ de Duo Maxwell, puis les transféra sur la plateforme artificielle.

_Votre Amoureux Rêvé est : 1)Très jaloux 2)Un peu jaloux 3)Pas du tout jaloux 4)Indifférent_

_Réponse 2)Un peu jaloux_

_L'intelligence de votre Amoureux Rêvé est : 1)Supérieure 2)Basse 3)Normale 4)Ca n'a pas d'importance_

_Réponse 1)Supérieure_

_Les préférences/performances sexuelles de votre Amoureux Rêvé sont : 1)Aventureuses 2)Légèrement aventureuses 3)Normales 4)Votre Amoureux déteste le sexe_

_Réponse 1)Aventureuses_

_Le sourire de votre Amoureux Rêvé est : 1)Plaisant 2)Cool 3)Plutôt rare 4)Bizarre_

_Réponse 2)Cool_

_Le corps de votre Amoureux Rêvé est : 1)Musclé 2)Maigrichon 3)Athlétique 4)Potelé_

_Réponse 3)Athlétique_

_Votre Amoureux Rêvé aime : 1)Cuisiner 2)Nettoyer 3)Ne s'embarrasse pas des tâches ménagères 4)Est polyvalent_

_Réponse 4)Est polyvalent_

_Votre Amoureux Rêvé est : 1)Très généreux 2)Moyennement généreux 3)Généreux qu'occasionnellement 4)Radin_

_Réponse 1)Très généreux_

Les réponses étaient plutôt habituelles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Duo Maxwell avait commandé un robot _mâle_.

« Il est gay ? »

Les _Entreprises AR_ avaient récemment commencé à accepter toutes les préférences sexuelles, mais Heero ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ouvrit le fichier de l'évaluation contenu sur la disquette et observa la photo de Duo. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant de nouveau l'étrange pincement au cœur.

« Ce robot a bien de la chance. »

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, Heero pénétra dans le bureau de Trowa afin de finaliser le protocole relatif à l'intelligence artificielle. C'était la dernière étape précédant l'introduction des données à l'intérieur du robot.<p>

Trowa l'observa longuement de derrière son ordinateur. « Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fini ? »

« Si » Heero s'assit et lui tendit la clé USB.

« Jusqu'à qu'elle heure es-tu resté hier soir ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

Les yeux de Trowa se plissèrent. « Tu sais parfaitement à quelle heure tu es parti. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

« Je suppose que non » Trowa introduisit la clé dans l'ordinateur et ouvrit le fichier.

Il était crucial de vérifier que les spécifications du client avaient été proprement interprétées et programmées, même lorsque les vœux étaient quelque peu nuancés.

« Ca me parait bien » dit Trowa. « As-tu d'autres questions en tête après avoir configuré les protocoles ? »

« Pas en ce qui concerne cette partie là, mais je trouve plutôt étrange qu'il n'ait pas souhaité spécifier les caractéristiques physiques. »

« Il semblait penser que ses choix précédents avaient été infructueux et… »

« A-t-il regardé les différents prototypes ? »

« Il y a jeté un coup d'œil rapidement, mais ça lui a semblé un peu exagéré. »

« As-tu un modèle en tête, alors ? »

Trowa se retourna vers l'ordinateur et ouvrit un second fichier. « Plusieurs d'entre eux sont en cours de production. Je pensais choisir le modèle athlétique, celui assez grand avec des cheveux sombres. »

« Pour toi ? »

Trowa sourit. « Tu sais que je préfère les blonds. »

« Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt ? »

« Dans quelques jours. Je vais t'envoyer les protocoles d'approbation et on pourra commencer. »

Le fondateur et directeur de l'Entreprise, Treize Khushrenada, souhaitait inspecter chaque robot lors de leur phase finale de production avant de donner son accord pour la livraison.

Heero retourna à son bureau pur y chercher son rapport de la semaine, mais ses pensées restèrent focalisées sur le robot qu'ils étaient en train de créer pour Duo Maxwell. Après avoir tenté sans succès pendant plus d'une heure de lire les différents paramètres, il décida de faire une pause.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, pensant aller se chercher un café. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sut que le café n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Il inséra sa carte de sécurité dans la fente et pressa le bouton du second étage-le niveau où les robots étaient stockés. Il s'agissait d'une zone hautement sécurisée, mais Heero avait la qualification requise pour accéder à cette partie de l'Entreprise. Pour autant, seul Treize Khushrenada et son compagnon, Zechs Merquise, possédaient l'autorisation de circuler dans toutes les parties de l'Entreprise.

Dans le laboratoire, six robots étaient actuellement en production et plus d'une douzaine de scientifiques et techniciens travaillaient dessus. Les robots étaient tous à des stages différents de développement, mais Heero ne s'intéressait uniquement qu'à l'un d'entre eux.

Il s'approcha de la bio technicienne qui se dirigeait vers la rangée d'ordinateurs.

« Quel modèle a été désigné pour le client L002 ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Attendez, laissez moi vérifier… » La technicienne étudia un tableau en faisant courir son doigt le long d'une liste. « Ah voila » elle hocha la tête en direction du fond du laboratoire. « Robbie XYZ. »

« XYZ ? »

« Monsieur Khushrenada ne lui a pas encore attribué de nom. »

Robbie était le prénom générique de tous les robots mâles mais la coutume voulait qu'on ne leur donne qu'un seul prénom et une carte d'identité unique. Souvent, le client choisissait selon ses vœux mais, étonnamment, Duo Maxwell n'avait pas souhaité le faire.

Ce laboratoire pouvait être défini comme le bloc opératoire de l'Entreprise car développement et ingénierie s'y mêlaient. Cependant, le groupe de scientifiques étaient plutôt là pour travailler sur les modifications. Bien entendu, ces dernières devaient précédemment avoir obtenu l'accord du directeur.

Heero appréciait leur travail, étant lui-même un scientifique et plutôt porté sur le bricolage. Il jouait un rôle très important dans le développement et l'implémentation de la seconde génération d'intelligence artificielle, et contribuait à l'avancée de la troisième génération d'une plateforme de navigation autonome.

En s'approchant de Robbie XYZ, il s'aperçut que le robot serait fonctionnel plus rapidement que Trowa ne l'avait anticipé de prime abord. Le corps était déjà formé, il ne restait plus qu'à synthétiser les traits faciaux et à rentrer les données habituelles.

Il observa le visage de l'androïde, pas encore humain, fait de fils électriques, ses yeux de verre, pensant au rôle qu'il allait jouer dans la vie amoureuse de Duo Maxwell, et désirant être à sa place. Il s'était servi des données que Trowa avait récoltées à propos de leur nouveau client. Il s'y était attelé avec une telle volonté qu'il commençait à croire qu'_il_ était la personne faite pour Duo. Ils aimaient le même genre de plats, les mêmes films, la même musique, et avaient des attentes futures similaires en ce qui concernait la vie à deux, le boulot ou encore les relations intimes. Il sentait également que la nature joyeuse de Duo contrebalancerait sa propre réserve naturelle. En outre, Duo lui plaisait beaucoup. Ca n'était pas important qu'ils ne se soient pas encore vraiment rencontrés. Il avait lu le fichier, l'avait mémorisé, tout comme il avait mémorisé le rire contagieux.

Peut être pourrait-il appeler Duo et le rencontrer sous un prétexte quelconque, quelque chose qui aurait à voir avec son robot. Ils discuteraient et Duo réaliserait alors qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'un amoureux androïde pour l'aimer lorsqu'il y avait un homme bien réel qui désirait cette chance.

« Je perds la boule, ou quoi? » demanda Heero, cognant sa chaussure contre la table d'assemblage des robots.

Il savait que les personnes choisissaient les Entreprises AR pour des raisons bien différentes, et que les clients qui parvenaient à obtenir un robot avaient été soigneusement évalués auparavant. Trowa lui avait confié que Duo Maxwell paraissait « excité » à l'idée de coucher avec un robot. Peut être avait-il besoin de ce genre de contrôle pour être heureux.

Heero tourna les talons, encore plus déprimé qu'auparavant.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans l'après midi, il reçu un email du laboratoire ayant pour objet : <em>Production du Robot Client L0002 Terminé<em>. Il l'ouvrit et lut que la livraison du robot de Duo avait été prévue pour le lendemain matin.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se sentirait encore plus mal, mais cet email le rendit quelque peu désespéré. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez vous sérieux, et il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été attiré par quelqu'un qui puisse, s'il osait se l'avouer, être compatible avec lui. Il était l'un des piliers du développement du _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ et croyait sincèrement que leurs androïdes autonomes pouvaient apporter le bonheur aux clients demandeurs. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse. Quel gâchis de laisser ce garçon qui lui correspondait si bien à un robot !

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea directement vers celui de Trowa. La porte était ouverte mais il frappa avant d'y pénétrer. Trowa était au téléphone et l'accueilli d'un hochement de tête. Un moment plus tard, il put lui parler.

« Tu parais…agité », dit Trowa.

« Pouvons-nous repousser la livraison du robot appartenant au client L0002 ? »

« Pour quelle raison ? Avons-nous oublié quelque chose ? »

Bon Dieu, oui, voulut-il dire, mais son professionnalisme l'emporta : « J'aimerais revérifier les protocoles… »

« Treize les a déjà approuvé. Le feu vert a été donné. »

Heero inspira profondément.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. »

S'il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son meilleur ami, à qui d'autre pourrait-il le dire ?

« Je pense que…j'aime Duo Maxwell. »

Trowa pencha la tête de côté, souriant nerveusement « Tu penses ou tu en es sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Ah, c'est tout. » Trowa se renfonça dans son fauteuil. « Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de super grave. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. « _C'est_ super grave. »

« Ecoute, il a beaucoup de charme, je dois l'admettre, mais pourquoi _lui_ ? Attends, je sais, ne me dis rien…c'est parce qu'il n'est _pas_ libre. Ca marche à tous les coups. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà pensé à porter une alliance pour cette raison là. »

« Oublie ça. » Heero s'apprêta à partir.

« Hey, si tu as besoin de parler… »

Heero fit un signe de la main à son ami et continua de marcher. Il avait obtenu sa réponse. C'était dingue. Il devait retourner à son bureau et terminer le programme de leur prochain client. Ca lui permettrait de se sortir de l'esprit ce sourire ensorceleur et cette masse de cheveux. Robbie le robot utiliserait sans aucun doute cette tresse comme des rênes et…Il déglutit, l'image bien trop vive dans son esprit.

Sans même savoir comment, il se retrouva devant la porte de son bureau, fixant d'un air absent l'intérieur de la pièce. Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il avait désormais deux options : mettre ses sentiments de côté pour toujours ou bien faire quelque chose à propos d'eux. Sa vie avait toujours été très bien orchestrée, tout y était planifié et la routine s'était installée, mais où tout cela l'avait mené ? Bien sur il était devenu un brillant scientifique avec un compte en banque bien rempli, mais personne avec qui le partager. Il détestait l'admettre, à lui-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il était seul. Il était fatigué de rentrer chez lui le soir, avec personne pour l'accueillir, pas même un chat.

Qu'est ce que ce robot avait de plus que lui, après tout ? Il en savait autant sur Duo Maxwell que l'androïde. Il était parfaitement capable de répondre aux exigences de Duo et ce dernier n'avait pas de préférence quant au physique de son futur compagnon. Il trouverait sans doute Heero acceptable. Des gens lui avaient dit qu'il était mignon, bien qu'un peu renfermé, mais il était prêt à s'égayer pour Duo, ça il n'en avait aucun doute.

Il restait cependant toujours le même problème. Apparemment, faire taire ses sentiments n'était pas si aisé. Alors de quoi essayait-il de se persuader ? Qu'il était aussi bon qu'un robot ?

« Encore meilleur » dit-il.

Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. Et puis il réfléchit. A cette pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et sur laquelle il ne devrait pas s'attarder, et surtout ne jamais la mettre en pratique, car c'était totalement contraire à la déontologie et malhonnête sur tous les plans.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette folie de son esprit, elle l'empoisonnait, se retournant dans tous les sens, semblant de plus en plus en réaliste et plausible plus le temps passait.

_Non, non non_, se raisonna-t-il, secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait _pas_ prendre la place du robot. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être le robot que Duo avait commandé ! Il n pourrait jamais effectuer cette doublure. Même s'il connaissait les capacités d'un robot et avait mémorisé les moindres détails voulus par Duo, ses besoins et ses convictions, ça serait une déception d'une grande ampleur. Un secret de cette taille et de cette complexité serait plus qu'ardu à réaliser. Cela requerrait le genre d'attention sur lequel Heero travaillait tous les jours.

« Et si… ? »

« Désirez-vous quelque chose, monsieur ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

Heero se retourna pour voir Otto debout près de lui. Otto était l'un des robots qui avaient été créés pour être un assistant laborantin. C'était également le modèle de Trowa.

« J'étais juste en train de penser tout haut », répondit Heero.

« Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services, je vous laisse. »

Heero hocha la tête, et regarda Otto s'éloigner. Les robots des Entreprises AR étaient impressionnants à contempler. Duo serait certainement heureux avec celui qu'ils avaient créé pour lui, mais serait-il aussi heureux s'il savait qu'une personne désirait tenter sa chance avec lui, dans une véritable relation humaine ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de répondre à la place de Duo, ou de n'importe quel client, mai Heero désirait suivre ce que son cœur lui dictait. Il allait échanger sa place avec celle du robot.

* * *

><p>Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'antichambre du bureau de Zechs Merquise, le numéro deux de la compagnie. Alors que Treize contrôlait la bonne marche des Entreprises AR, Zechs s'assurait que leurs employés possédaient les qualifications requises pour travailler avec eux, et maintenait le dynamisme de l'équipe.<p>

En général, il était rare qu'Heero ait à discuter avec Monsieur Merquise. En fait, depuis qu'Heero avait été engagé, il n'avait parlé à cet homme qu'une douzaine de fois, et la moitié de ces discussions avaient eu lieu lors de soirées mondaines. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de quelque chose de différent, Heero avait un problème et il devait recourir l'aide de Zechs.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans la tour d'ivoire ? » demanda Zechs en voyant Heero pénétrer dans la pièce. L'homme était grand, il se leva de son bureau blanc richement orné et s'avança pour l'accueillir.

Le lieu était luxueusement décoré dans le style baroque, les couleurs se partageant entre le bleu, le blanc et l'argent. Même si la plupart des employés y faisaient référence comme le Palais des Glaces, Heero trouvait la palette de couleurs apaisante.

« J'ai une requête à vous soumettre. » Heero se rapprocha de Zechs. Ce dernier se pencha contre son bureau, impeccablement vêtu d'un costume gris de créateur.

« Votre prime ne doit pas tomber avant deux mois. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour l'argent. »

« Oh ? » Zechs fit un geste de la main pour inviter Heero à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils à haut dossier couleur bleu pâle qui se dressaient devant le grand bureau.

Heero considéra l'idée puis choisit de rester debout. Il était trop nerveux pour s'asseoir. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire, même si son but lui apparaissait clairement-devenir l'amoureux androïde de Duo. « Je souhaiterais prendre des jours de congé. »

« Le département des ressources humaines s'occupe normalement de ce genre de demandes. »

« Je sais mais il s'agit d'une demande spécifique. J'aimerais prendre quatre semaines de vacances. »

Les sourcils de Zechs se haussèrent « Les quatre semaines à la fois ? »

« Oui, j'ai mis de côté assez d'argent. »

« J'en suis persuadé. Vous avez rarement par le passé pris plus de quelques jours de congé. Pensez vous que le travail vous a épuisé ? »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. »

« Avez-vous prévu quelque chose de particulier qui vous tienne à cœur ? »

Heero faillit laisser échapper un sourire en pensant à ses véritables intentions, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir étudier sa réponse attentivement. Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'au bureau où un magazine du _National Géographique_ était posé de travers comme s'il avait été jeté là dans un mouvement brusque. Sur la couverture, on pouvait apercevoir une photo d'un Kangourou.

« Les Kangourous » répondit Heero, levant les yeux.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je souhaite partir étudier les Kangourous et partager leur quotidien. »

Zechs se retourna légèrement et observa le magazine par-dessus son épaule. « J'ai entendu dire que courir avec les taureaux se pratiquait couramment en Espagne, mais avec les Kangourous ? »

« Je suis fasciné par ces animaux et une opportunité que je ne peux manquer se présente à moi. Une expédition se prépare à quitter notre sol. Et le Kangourou n'est-il pas l'emblème de l'Australie ? »

« Il me semble que ce sont les koalas » répondit Zechs très à propos. « Quand pensez vous partir ? »

« Demain. »

Zechs se redressa. « Vous désirez partir en Australie dès demain ? »

« Je dois d'abord faire mes valises. »

« Etes vous sur que tout va bien ? Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait par votre travail, vous devriez me le dire. »

« Non, monsieur, j'apprécie énormément l'Entreprise. »

« Alors pourquoi ce soudain désir de prendre quatre semaines de congé dès demain ? »

Heero patienta quelques secondes, commençant à sentir le contrecoup de son énorme mensonge. « J'ai…j'en ai juste besoin, monsieur, ou je vais rater la chance de ma vie. »

Zechs soupira. « Vous en avez le droit, bien évidemment, mais je ne suis guère confortable à l'idée de vous laissez partir si rapidement. »

« J'ai conclu tous mes projets, et les autres programmeurs de ma division pourront se charger du travail qu'il reste. »

« Mais vous êtes notre plus brillant élément. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Zechs lui lança un long regard scrutateur, puis hocha la tête. « Je ne désire pas vous priver de vos congés. Vous les avez amplement mérités. »

« Merci. » Il sourit puis tourna les talons avant que Zechs ne puisse revenir sur sa décision.

Désormais, son boulot n'était plus un problème. Il allait pouvoir se pencher sur les autres détails comme payer ses factures et répondre à ses emails. Ca n'était rien par rapport au fait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se faire passer pour un robot. Pour ça, il lui fallait un plan bien orchestré, et vite.

Bien après que les bureaux et laboratoires eurent fermés, et que la plupart des employés soient rentrés chez eux, Heero se dirigea vers le département de livraison. Pendant la journée, le bureau des livraisons et la zone de chargement grouillaient d'activité mais, le soir, un grand silence régnait dans cette partie de l'Entreprise, uniquement surveillée par le garde de sécurité. Grâce à son grade, un simple garde ne se permettrait pas de questionner Heero sur sa présence dans cette zone particulière.

Il n'avait pas été dans cette partie depuis son premier jour et il lui fut difficile de localiser la zone de stockage sécurisée des livraisons en attente. Heero se servit de sa carte et pénétra dans l'espace pressurisé. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement et révéla une large pièce remplie de matériaux empaquetés et de caisses spécialisées qu'ils utilisaient pour délivrer les robots. Il lut les étiquettes des caisses et trouva celle destinée à Duo Maxwell.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la caisse comme s'il lui était possible de créer une connexion entre le robot et lui. Il n'ouvrirait pas le container, mais il devait être sur qu'il n'atteindrait jamais sa destination. Il remplaça l'adresse de livraison affichée sous une feuille de plastique par une autre.

« Peut être devrais je l'envoyer en Australie. » Quelque part, son mensonge apparaitrait comme une demi-vérité. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux irait réellement en Australie, le pays des kangourous.

Il alla consulter l'ordinateur de la section et démarra le programme. En attendant que les nouvelles données s'impriment, Heero observa la caisse. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière dont il allait atterrir chez Duo. Il ne pouvait décemment pas frapper à sa porte et le rencontrer en disant : « Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau robot. »

Les _Amoureux Rêvés _étaient envoyés dans des caisses moulées pour correspondre à la forme de leurs corps, afin d'éviter tout dommage durant le transport. Pour contrôler la cargaison et faciliter le travail des assurances, les Entreprises AR utilisaient leurs propres camions et livreurs. S'il voulait que le plan réussisse, Heero allait devoir jouer le jeu à cent pour cent.

Pour éviter la suspicion, il devait arriver dans une de ces caisses. Duo était au courant du contenu de la marchandise. Trowa avait confirmé toutes les livraisons aux clients et leur avait donné des instructions précises.

Heero observa une caisse vide placée d'un côté de la pièce, réfléchissant à un autre problème. Les caisses étaient bien ventilées, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la suffocation, cependant, il devait faire face à un autre obstacle. S'enfermer lui-même dans une des caisses n'était pas la partie la plus difficile.

Les robots délivrés aux clients étaient nus.

Heero secoua la tête. Ca n'était pas possible qu'il ait pu penser à ce genre de plan. Il allait devoir s'empaqueter lui-même dans le container, les fesses à l'air, et attendre que Duo l'embrasse afin d' « activer » le _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il s'éloigna de l'ordinateur et était sur le point de rouler en boule la nouvelle adresse tout juste imprimée quant il ressentit un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine. Pendant des années, il avait tracé son chemin lui-même, allant au lycée, puis à l'Université, réussissant ses études, et obtenant un poste dans la prestigieuse Entreprise AR. Il avait donné de son temps et s'était énormément investi afin d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé : une carrière dans le domaine de l'intelligence artificielle, quelque chose qui lui tenait suffisamment à cœur pour faire abstraction de sa solitude. Alors qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Sa vie était la même aujourd'hui qu'hier, la seule différence avait été la perception d'un futur auquel il n'avait jamais osé rêver. Un futur s'écartant totalement de son plan de vie bien structuré, hors contrôle, mais un futur qu'il désirait atteindre de tout son être.

C'était sans doute grotesque, immoral ou même dépravé. Ca, et le fait de ne pas aller courir avec les kangourous s'annonçaient comme la chance de sa vie.

Il se rassit devant l'ordinateur et ouvrit le fichier correspondant au programme d'identification des robots. Le Robot Heero aurait besoin d'une carte d'identité, et d'un endroit pour cacher son téléphone portable et sa mallette dans la caisse au cas où il en aurait besoin.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, désolé du retard, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment et…je me suis lancé dans une autre traduction, mais pas d'inquiétudes, je vais finir cette histoire._

_Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans la traduction des lemons, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Lover<strong>

**By Artemis**

**Première place « 2010 Moments of Rapture », catégorie histoire longue**.  
>Pairings: 1x2x1 (HeeroDuo/Heero), 3x4 (Trowa/Quatre), 13x6 (Treize/Zechs), 5xR (Wufei/Relena).  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

L'inspiration d'Artemis vient de la série "Zettai Kareshi" (Absolute Boyfriends), basée sur le manga de Yuu Watase.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième Partie<strong>

Duo venait juste de pénétrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Trowa sur le répondeur. Il déposa ses documents de travail au sol et courut vers le téléphone.

« Oui, je suis là ! » Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait quitté l'immeuble des Entreprises AR avec un robot en construction.

« Bonsoir, Duo. J'allais essayer de vous joindre sur votre portable. Je voulais vous annoncer que votre _Amoureux Rêvé_ était prêt. »

« Comment ? Déjà ? »

« Oui, étant donné que vous n'avez pas spécifié les caractéristiques physiques, nous avons été capable d'utiliser un robot déjà en production. »

« Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que ça prendrait une semaine ? »

Il y eut une légère pause au bout du fil, puis « J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, il apparait que la construction de votre _Amoureux Rêvé_ s'est effectuée dans un temps record. Thomas Snyder sera délivré chez vous demain matin. »

« Thomas Snyder ? »

« C'est ainsi que se nomme votre amoureux. Chaque robot a une identité et possède une volonté propre, on lui attribue un nom unique ainsi qu'un passeport. »

« Très bien, d'accord. Oui, je me souviens avoir vu ça sur la vidéo. Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide. »

« Voudriez vous que l'on retarde la livraison ? »

Duo laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour de lui. La pièce n'était pas vraiment en l'état d'accueillir un invité. Il aurait du épousseter, balayer le sol de la cuisine, nettoyer le frigidaire et décrasser la baignoire !

« Monsieur Maxwell ? Souhaiteriez vous reprogrammez la date de livraison ? »

« Oh. » Duo se gratta la tête. Bon, ils étaient en train de parler du robot. Etait ce réellement important s'il y avait des coulures de shampoing dans la baignoire ? « A quelle heure arrivera-t-il, demain ? »

« Nous pouvons nous adapter en fonction de votre emploi du temps, mais avant midi serait préférable. »

« Ah, avant midi ? Euh… » Il devait se présenter devant la Cour à dix heures mais pourrait indiquer dans le registre du juge qu'il devait être chez lui à midi. « Très bien, disons midi alors. »

Trowa émit un petit rire « Parfait, je vais m'en occuper. Rappelez vous, vous devez embrasser votre robot afin d'activer les protocoles customisés et imprimer votre empreinte dans le système. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez utiliser votre numéro client pour vous connecter sur notre site sécurisé vous étant réservé, ou bien vous pouvez me joindre sur mon portable en cas de soucis. »

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'immeuble, la dernière fois, Duo avait énormément cogité. Il s'était persuadé une douzaine de fois d'avoir commis une erreur et avait commencé à taper le numéro de Trowa Barton. Mais à chaque fois il avait raccroché avant la première sonnerie. Et maintenant, son robot était prêt. C'était sa dernière chance s'il voulait faire marche arrière.

« Comme vous le savez, les Entreprises AR sont au sommet de cette innovation technologique. Et j'aimerais ajouter que notre meilleur programmeur à travailler sur la plateforme artificielle de votre robot. Vous pouvez comptez sur nous pour le résultat escompté. Vous ne serez pas déçu. »

La manière dont Trowa parlait fit penser à Duo qu'à ce stade du processus, beaucoup de clients devaient commencer à hésiter. Il fut lui-même un peu surpris par ce ressenti. Ca n'avait pas été une décision facile, mais il s'était dit à chaque nouvelle étape que c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux à ses espérances, et la fin de ses nuits solitaires. Il était sur le point de rencontrer son amoureux idéal, comme l'appelait les Entreprises AR.

« Merci », dit Duo. « Je vous tiendrai au courant de la manière dont les choses se dérouleront…dans le futur. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

« Merci, au revoir. »

Duo replaça le téléphone sur sa base et inspira profondément. Son monde était sur le point de basculer. De manière radicale. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de redécorer la pièce. Bien sur, il ne lui restait pas assez de temps, mais c'était son amoureux qu'il allait accueillir. Il pouvait au moins changer les draps du lit et sortir de nouvelles serviettes éponges.

* * *

><p>Il regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois. Il siégeait devant la Cour, face au juge, déroulant ses arguments en faveur de son client, espérant que ce dernier soit libéré sous caution.<p>

Dans un même temps, le Procureur leur rabâchait les oreilles à propos de ce dernier, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre que celui-ci n'était qu'un scélérat et un vaurien.

« Objection, votre Honneur », déclara Duo.

« Quant à moi j'aimerais assez que vous cessiez de regarder votre montre toutes les deux minutes, Maitre Maxwell. »

Duo déglutit. « Pardonnez-moi, votre Honneur. »

« Souhaiteriez-vous être ailleurs ? »

« Non, votre Honneur », répondit Duo à contre cœur. Il était onze heures vingt cinq et s'il partait immédiatement il serait tout juste chez lui à temps pour récupérer la livraison.

« Bien. Veuillez poursuivre Monsieur Murray mais, s'il vous plait, gardez vos opinions personnelles concernant l'accusé pour vous. »

Il était onze heures trente sept lorsque le juge choisit de libérer le client de Duo sous caution. Douze minutes plus tard il sortait du parking du Tribunal, stressé au point que son estomac faisait des flip-flop. Grâce à son kit main libre, il appela le téléphone de la loge de son immeuble où le concierge, Ronnie, travaillait. Grace décrocha.

« Salut, Grace, c'est Duo. J'attends un paquet assez large… »

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est plutôt balaise. »

« Il est déjà là ? »

« C'est arrivé il y a cinq minutes environ. Il y avait deux malabars devant la porte. T'as commandé quoi ? Un lustre ? »

« Laisse-moi dire un mot à Ronnie. »

« Une seconde. »

« Duo ? T'arrives quand ? Ces mafiosos ne veulent pas me confier le paquet, ce qui m'arrange assez bien en fait car je ne comptais pas me le coltiner jusqu'en haut pour toi. »

Duo soupira. Mon dieu, pourquoi sa vie prenait-elle toujours des accents tragiques ? « Je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Peux tu utiliser ta clé et les emmener jusqu'à mon appart ? »

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça normalement. »

S'il y avait une seule chose sur laquelle les règles de l'immeuble ne transigeait pas, c'était bien la sécurité.

« Je t'en donne la permission, Ronnie. Permets-leur de déposer le paquet devant chez moi. Je fais aussi vite que je peux. »

« Je suppose que tu veux que je leur file un pourboire, en plus ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? Tu sais que l'argent n'est pas un problème. »

Ronnie soupira bruyamment. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais ramène tes fesses rapidos. »

Duo gloussa en raccrochant, et se mit à conduire comme un taré à travers la ville.

Quant il atteint le hall de son immeuble, Ronnie et les livreurs se tenaient sur le côté, discutant comme de vieux amis. Ilse semblèrent heureux de le voir arriver, spécialement Ronnie qui lui fila un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne les avait pas encore payés. Un des hommes tendit à Duo le reçu de livraison afin qu'il le signe à l'endroit où Ronnie avait déjà apposé sa signature pour la caisse.

« Qu'as-tu commandé ? » demanda le concierge.

Duo sourit, ignorant la question momentanément en tendant aux livreurs vingt dollars chacun. « Payez-vous un diner sympa. »

« Merci, Monsieur Maxwell. Vous pouvez appelez afin qu'on vous débarrasse du container. »

« D'accord, merci. » Duo se tourna vers Ronnie. « C'est juste un fauteuil. » Après tout, il allait s'asseoir dessus.

« Ouais enfin ça doit être quelque chose de spécial vu comment ils ont manipulé cette caisse. Jamais vu de telles précautions. Et il y a des trous d'aération sur les côtés, aussi. »

« Oui, c'est fabriqué dans un bois très rare. Le genre de truc artisanal, tu vois. »

Ronnie hocha la tête. De nombreux locataires aisés habitaient l'immeuble, l'histoire de Duo n'apparaissant pas trop farfelue.

« C'est pour le dérangement. » Duo tendit à Ronnie un billet de cinquante dollars. « Le jugement a été plutôt long, merci pour t'en être occupé. »

Pour une fois, Ronnie parut véritablement gêné. « Euh, merci. Ca n'était pas grand-chose. Je sais que tu es plutôt occupé. »

Duo sourit. « Bon, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Il prit l'ascenseur en direction du dixième étage, ayant l'impression que l'appareil montait plus vite que d'habitude, et qu'il avait laissé son estomac dans le hall. Ou peut être était ce à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer celui qui allait changer sa vie-pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

><p>Les mains de Duo tremblèrent en tentant de faire pénétrer la clé dans la serrure, parvenant enfin à ouvrir la porte. Inspirant profondément, il pénétra dans la pièce. En plein milieu de son entrée siégeait une large boite. Il s'était imaginé que son robot serait livré debout mais la caisse ne faisait qu'un mètre de hauteur et trois mètres de longueur. Elle était faite de métal argenté qui semblait lisse et soyeux, tout comme une grande partie du design de l'entreprise qui l'avait construite.<p>

Il se força à se détourner pour fermer la porter et s'enferma, tentant de calmer la nervosité qui l'envahissait. A quelques centimètres de lui se trouvait l'amoureux de ses rêves en tout cas celui que les Entreprises AR avaient créées. Il avait aidé les programmeurs à « construire » cet amoureux en répondant à une myriade de questions et en ayant été analysé d'une manière qu'il savait très poussée, mais, quelque part, il sentait que tout cela lui échappait totalement. Comme s'il contemplait la Boite de Pandore, il fixa des yeux la caisse sophistiquée qui avait du couter un certain prix, étant le résultat d'une technologie très complexe.

Il posa sa mallette, enleva sa veste de costume, desserra sa cravate, puis se dirigea lentement vers la boite. Faisant le tour, il observa les trous d'aération et se rappela que la peau synthétique du robot était dotée d'un réseau de cellules sensibles qui lui permettait de reconnaitre le toucher et la température. L'androïde devait être en mode « endormi » pour le moment mais tous les systèmes se mettraient en marche lorsqu'il ouvrirait la caisse et l'embrasserait.

Il se pencha vers la boite et regarda brièvement l'adresse de livraison avant de placer ses mains sur les deux loquets de sécurité protégeant le couvercle. Il n'y avait pas de serrure, une suprême marque de confiance des Entreprises AR. Ils ne souhaitaient surement pas que n'importe qui ouvre la boite mais devaient avoir recours à leurs propres livreurs. Le sentiment de Duo concernant la précision et la perfection de l'Entreprise se confirma.

Il était encore temps de se désengager du _Programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé_ mais, maintenant que Thomas Snyder était là, il pouvait quand même y jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout, il avait fait confiance aux Entreprises AR afin qu'elles lui créent un amoureux idéal. Il serait honteux de le renvoyer sans l'avoir au moins tester.

« Très bien, l'amoureux. Que tu sois prêt ou non… »

Il déverrouilla les loquets un par un et le couvercle bougea doucement. C'était la chose la plus stressante qu'il ait fait depuis longtemps, mais l'attente était en train de le rendre fou. Il se lança.

Il repoussa rapidement le couvercle et haleta en découvrant l'intérieur de la boite. C'était encore mieux qu'à Noël. Niché au centre de la boite et enroulé en position fœtale se trouvait un homme nu. Nu et, oh, si beau !

Même en mode endormi, Duo se rendit compte que les Entreprises AR avaient tenu leur promesse. Il se rassasia de la vue de son amoureux recroquevillé sous ses yeux-un homme athlétique, la peau claire et les cheveux sombres.

« Bonjour, Tommy » dit Duo, se penchant à l'intérieur de la boite jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du robot. Il sentit une légère odeur musquée semblant émaner de la forme sans vie, et s'émerveilla du détail. Un seul baiser, et sa vie prendrait un nouveau tournant.

Son estomac se contracta nerveusement alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus. Il garda ses yeux ouverts et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du robot. Elles étaient douces, mon Dieu, les lèvres du robot étaient si douces. Duo se recula et s'agenouilla près de la boite, observant avec de grands yeux ébahis ceux du robot s'ouvrir. La forme se mit debout lentement.

« Oh, wow », dit Duo.

Les yeux bleus les plus incroyables qu'il eut jamais vu le regardaient, et Duo eut la tête qui tourne.

« Duo », parla le robot. « Je suis ton amoureux rêvé. »

« Oui » répondit ce dernier, légèrement estomaqué. Il tenta de couvrir sa gêne en rigolant, mais son rire fut plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il aurait été bon de sortir une de ces phrases de son invention, une de celles qu'il utilisait pour séduire les personnes qui lui plaisaient, mais il fut incapable de se souvenir d'une seule. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin, à vrai dire, étant donné que se trouvait déjà un homme nu dans son appartement. « Euh, vous permettez… ». Il tendit sa main et lorsque le robot l'attrapa, Duo sentit sa chaleur l'envahir. La sensation était la même qu'une main humaine.

Le robot sortit de sa boite et se tient devant lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le robot.

« Très bien. » Les yeux de Duo ne pouvaient pas se détacher de lui. En réalité, le robot était nu et d'une manière plus que tentante, mais c'était surtout le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Peut être aimerais tu t'asseoir ? »

« En effet, nous devrions nous poser. » Duo hocha la tête vers le canapé et observa, bouche bée, son amoureux androïde traverser le salon, lui procurant une vision dépassant son imagination. Il sentit son bas ventre trembler en observant les fesses délicieusement rebondies. C'était le Saint Graal des postérieurs !

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, Duo douloureusement trop habillé. « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu es beau. »

Le robot sourit « Je me disais la même chose à ton propos. »

« Ah oui ? » Les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent, transporté de joie par le compliment, et puis il se remémora les programmes du robot. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu serais…nu. »

Le robot était assis avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux, apparaissant bien plus modeste qu'il n'avait été quelques instants auparavant. « Ca symbolise un nouveau départ. »

« Bon, je vais devoir te donner quelques vêtements, mais j'espère que tu ne te formaliseras pas si nous patientions un petit moment. »

Le robot hocha la tête. « Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Il désirait le toucher de nouveau mais ne s'en sentait pas le droit sans invitation. Il savait que le robot avait été créé pour lui plaire mais il paraissait si réel que l'esprit de Duo ne pouvait y croire.

« Ton appartement est charmant. »

« Merci, je vais te faire visiter. » Duo avait surtout besoin d'arrêter de le reluquer et de se comporter comme un hôte plus accueillant. Il s'agissait de son nouveau petit ami, après tout.

Le robot se redressa et Duo déglutit bruyamment. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se concentrer longtemps sur sa visite.

« C'est par là, Tommy. »

« Tommy ? »

« Tu ne t'appelles pas Thomas Snyder ? »

Le robot secoua la tête. « Je suis Heero Yuy. Souhaiterais-tu voir ma carte d'identification ? »

« Non… » Duo se gratta la tête. Il était certain que Trowa avait dit que le robot se prénommait Thomas Snyder. « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. J'aime la résonnance de Heero Yuy. Est-ce Japonais ? »

« Oui. »

« Encore mieux ». Duo sourit. Il avait deviné des traits Asiatiques sur le visage d'Heero.

Il le conduisit à la cuisine et lui en expliqua tous les différents aspects comme s'il était un agent immobilier désirant conclure une vente. « Et voici le lave vaisselle. Même si je commande pas mal de nourriture à emporter donc je ne m'en sers qu'une fois par semaine environ. »

Il ouvrit un des placards et montra une sélection de boites de conserve et de paquets de pâtes, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait Heero ses yeux glissaient de ses yeux bleu à sa poitrine, jusqu'aux boucles brunes merveilleusement… « Peut être devrais je te trouver quelque chose à mettre. » Il fouilla dans plusieurs placards, certain qu'Hilde lui avait donné un tablier pour aller avec le barbecue qu'elle lui avait offert pour son patio lorsqu'il avait emménagé. « Ah le voici. »

Il s'agissait d'un grand tablier avec un cordon pour attacher autour du cou et qui descendait bas sur les cuisses. Il le tendit à Heero qui parut perplexe de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec toi…comme ça. »

Heero hocha la tête et fit passer le tablier par-dessus sa tête. Il attacha les lanières derrière son dos et ressembla soudainement à n'importe quel humain et non plus à un objet sexuel.

Duo soupira de soulagement, un peu désappointé. « Merci ».

« Etait ce si horrible ? »

« C'était _horriblement_ bon. » répondit Duo en gloussant.

Heero sourit. « Merci. C'est une cuisinière là-bas ? »

« Oui. Tu cuisines ? »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Qu'est ce que tu aimes cuisiner ? » demanda Duo, puis il secoua la tête. « Oh, non, attends…tu n'as encore jamais cuisiné. » C'était plutôt étrange de réaliser ça. Même si les données du robot ressemblaient à celles d'une encyclopédie, incluant les goûts de Duo, le robot n'avait encore jamais fait réellement toutes ces choses.

« J'aimerais te cuisiner quelque chose plus tard. » Heero se rapprocha des fourneaux pour les observer de plus près, exposant de nouveau à Duo ses fesses nues.

« Oohh d'accord, passons à la prochaine pièce… »

Après avoir montré à Heero la chambre d'ami et la salle de bain, Duo réalisa qu'il parlait bien trop vite. Il décida de ralentir la cadence mais terminer la visite par la chambre principale n'était pas une si brillante idée. La chambre apparut décadente, dans des tons riches et sensuels. Il avait voulu en faire un nid douillet mais n'avait jamais rencontré le grand amour. La chambre était donc devenue un triste souvenir de son rêve brisé. D'où le besoin d'un amoureux androïde. Observant Heero, drapé dans cet horrible tablier, Duo voulut croire qu'il avait fait le bon choix…

« As-tu redécoré cette chambre toi même ? » questionna Heero.

« Oui, tu aimes ? »

« Elle me fait penser à toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Duo pencha la tête. Quelle étrange tournure de phrase pour un robot tout juste créé. Son esprit, mais surtout sa libido, désiraient plus que tout voir Heero allongé nu sur son lit, recouvert par le large édredon de soie couleur chocolat. Il s'assit sur le lit puis fit un geste de la tête afin qu'Heero vienne le rejoindre. « La chambre d'ami est à ta disposition, mais j'espérais que… »

« Je dormirais là ? » Heero s'assit à côté de lui.

« Oui », répondit Duo en souriant. « Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là. »

« Je suis là pour toi, Duo. »

Duo n'avait pas fait plus qu'effleurer les lèvres d'Heero et l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, mais il était plus que prêt à… « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu sois… »

« Un robot ? »

« Oui. Désolé. Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas particulièrement entendre ce genre de choses. »

« Je sais ce que je suis, Duo. Je suis ton Amoureux Rêvé. »

« Mon idéal. »

« Est-ce ce que Tro-Monsieur Barton t'as affirmé ? »

« En effet, ils ont eu pas mal de données à incorporer, apparemment. Et tu es apparu plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. »

« Nous irons à ton allure. »

Duo sourit. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Un homme qui désirait ne pas précipiter les choses.

« Voudrais tu que je prépare le déjeuner ? »

« Le déjeuner ? Oh, punaise. » Duo regarda l'horloge posée sur la table de nuit. Il était presque treize heures cinquante. « Je déteste déjà avoir à faire ça mais je vais devoir retourner au bureau. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode pour en retirer un pantalon gris et un tee-shirt noir. « Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous pourrons peut être aller t'acheter des vêtements demain. »

Heero prit les vêtements des mains de Duo. « C'est parfait. A quelle heure rentres-tu ? »

« Je travaille généralement assez tard mais je vais faire un effort pour être de retour pour le dîner. Ne te préoccupe de rien » déclara Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je ramènerai quelque chose en chemin. Est-ce que tu aimes la nourriture Italienne ? »

« Oui. »

Duo s'arrêta dans le hall puis se retourna. Heero se tenait debout, un air perplexe de nouveau sur le visage. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tout se passera bien jusqu'à ton retour. »

N'étant pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait faire, il tendit donc sa main. Heero hésita légèrement puis lui offrit la sienne en retour. Leurs paumes se serrèrent. Duo tourna les talons, attrapa ses clés et sa mallette, puis sortit.

Il fit plusieurs pas le long du couloir puis s'arrêta pour inspirer profondément. Trop de choses lui envahissaient l'esprit, incluant certaines auxquelles il n'était pas préparé-toutes les choses concernant le robot et leur relation- pour cette nouvelle vie amoureuse. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi beau ? » murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de mignon mais pas à un robot au charme si dévastateur. Il était en train de se rendre compte que tout cela allait peut être le dépasser.<p>

Heero fixa l'appartement vide d'un air incrédule. Il avait réussi. Duo croyait réellement qu'il était un robot. Même s'il y avait eu quelques moments gênants, l'attraction mutuelle était évidente et plus que suffisante pour poursuivre la supercherie. Bon, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il pensait faire ce qui était bien. Il était l'Amoureux idéal de Duo-robot ou pas-et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rendre heureux.

Un sourire lui vient aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il pouvait le faire. Durant les quatre prochaines semaines, il se substituerait au robot et, il l'espérait, changerait leurs deux vies.

Il était seulement deux heures, et Duo n'allait pas rentrer avant ce soir. Il était quelque peu décevant que leur première rencontre n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Il y avait eu des moments où Heero avait cru que, peut être, quelque chose de plus allait se passer entre eux, mais Duo avait hésité. C'était une réaction initiale assez commune, dont Heero était certain que Duo allait parvenir à s'affranchir, mais il aurait du trouver un moyen pour mettre Duo plus à l'aise, et diminuer sa propre nervosité par là même.

Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une rencontre telle que celle là. Lorsque la boite s'était ouverte, il avait senti la respiration de Duo, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il avait ouvert les yeux pour apercevoir son visage. De larges yeux violets l'avaient fixés, semblant refléter la même anxiété que la sienne.

Il n'avait pas été aisé de se présenter complètement nu, mais Heero avait gardé à l'esprit que c'était le seul moyen possible. _Je suis un robot. Je suis là pour lui plaire_. Et oh, ce procédé était devenu de plus en plus excitant. Duo était encore plus délicieux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ce bref aperçu lors de l'évaluation avait été comme une alléchante sucrerie, exposée dans une vitrine sous ses yeux, que Heero avait contemplé, tel un homme mourant de faim. Désormais, il devait peaufiner son plan. Il lui fallait penser et agir comme un robot en permanence. Les robots des Entreprises AR étaient si réalistes que la difficulté du rôle s'en trouvait amoindrie, cependant, il devait rester attentif et être à l'écoute des besoins de celui qui en avait fait la commande.

Il baissa les yeux vers les vêtements qu'il tenait à la main. La réaction de Duo face à sa nudité avait été presque comique et il y avait vu la confirmation qu'ils étaient physiquement compatibles. Le tablier était une délicate attention, quelque peu surprenante. Il était évident que Duo recherchait avant tout un compagnon et non pas juste une relation physique, comme l'avait précédemment démontré les tests.

Heero enfila le jogging et fit passer le teeshirt par-dessus sa tête. Il sortit de la caisse sa mallette de travail et son portable. Il allait avoir besoin d'une cachette sure pour les ranger, mais ne connaissant pas encore les habitudes de Duo, la question s'avérait délicate. Il était temps d'explorer l'appartement plus en détails afin de se familiariser avec l'endroit et d'en apprendre encore plus sur son propriétaire.

L'appartement renvoyait clairement l'image d'un jeune homme brillant. Il était décoré avec style, dans des tons marron, des meubles de qualité et de l'art moderne. La seule exception à cet étalage de modernité était une horloge à trois dimensions accrochée au mur au dessus du canapé. Elle évoquait une période révolue depuis longtemps, peut être H., Duo s'étant qualifié lui-même de fana de science fiction.

Il retourna dans le hall, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, la pièce la plus apte à cacher ses effets personnels. Après considération, il les glissa dans la bibliothèque, derrière ce qui semblait être des livres de droit.

Il y avait un ordinateur dans la chambre. Il supposa que Duo avait du emmener un portable avec lui, et que celui ci devait être l'ordinateur de la maison. Il aurait été bon d'avoir accès à Internet au cas où Duo fasse une demande auquelle il n'y connaissait rien, telle que cuisiner du poulet Tandoori pour le diner par exemple. Heero s'assit au bureau et détermina rapidement que Duo n'avait pas utilisé l'ordinateur depuis un certain temps déjà, et qu'il n'avait pas bloqué l'accès par un mot de passe. Ca allait être facile, mais Heero désirait quand même couvrir ses traces après utilisation.

Une fois mémorisé les pièces de l'appartement, et après avoir résisté à l'envie d'ouvrir les placards de la chambre de Duo, Heero décida de dresser la table pour le diner. Même si Duo lui avait affirmé qu'il achetait souvent de la nourriture à emporter, il était inscrit dans son évaluation qu'il désirait un amoureux capable de partager les taches et les plaisirs de la vie quotidienne. Pour leur tout premier diner ensemble, déguster de la nourriture provenant de cartons, assis sur le canapé, n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il voulait commencer leur toute nouvelle relation sous de bons augures. Ca devait être spécial.

La salle à manger de l'appartement était située entre la cuisine et le living room. L'un des murs de la cuisine se terminait à moitié, permettant une vue sur les repas en préparation. Dans la salle à manger siégeait une table en bois noir, accompagnée de six grandes chaises couvertes de tissu crème, lui rappelant la palette de couleurs de son propre studio. Un lustre moderne de verre ambré était suspendu au plafond et une large portion de la pièce était couverte par un tapis poilu de designer, mélangeant les couleurs marron, orange, vert et crème.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Duo avait un gout exquis, mais quelque chose de plus encore était suggéré par le décor luxueux. Le lieu était chaleureux et invitant, semblant aussi vibrant et sensuel que l'homme qui l'habitait. Comment Duo pouvait-il être encore célibataire ?

Tous les éléments pour égayer et dresser la table étaient facilement accessibles-des sets de table en bambou tressé, des assiettes en porcelaine chinoise, l'argenterie et les ronds de serviette. Heero trouva même de jolies bougeoirs de verres mais ne put dénicher les bougies alors les laissa dans le placard.

Après avoir terminé, il décida de faire une sieste sur le canapé. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et avait besoin de se reposer. Le sofa en cuir était doux et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'installer confortablement et s'assoupir.

Le son du verrou de la porte le réveilla. Il s'était profondément endormi et les heures avaient défilées jusqu'au soir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers la porte pour accueillir Duo.

« Hey » dit ce dernier en entrant dans l'appartement.

Ses bras étaient chargés et Heero se dirigea vers lui afin de le décharger des sacs plastiques contenant leur diner. « Comment s'est passée ton après-midi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, déposant les marchandises sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oh, plutôt bien. Merci. » Duo posa par terre sa mallette et pénétra dans la cuisine. « Je me sentais mal de t'avoir laissé tout seul ici, mais j'avas un rendez-vous. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai passé l'après-midi à me familiariser avec ta cuisine, et j'ai mis la table pour le diner. »

Duo sourit alors que son regard se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. « C'est génial. Je ne mange que rarement là bas. »

La pièce redevient silencieuse, Duo cheminant vers les sacs pour en sortir les cartons de nourriture. Heero allait devoir prendre l'initiative. Les robots étaient programmés pour être à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation, et, le plus important, étaient créés pour répondre aux demandes d'affection.

Il se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je suis content que tu sois à la maison. »

« Merci » répondit Duo avec un petit rire nerveux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et Heero réalisa que le baiser avait été accepté. Il comprit également qu'il allait devoir prendre sérieusement les choses en main, au début tout du moins.

Il plaça une de ses mains sur le bras de Duo : « Tu as des yeux magnifiques. »

Duo déglutit bruyamment. « Toi aussi. »

Il se rapprocha légèrement, réduisant la distance entre eux à presque rien. Duo ne bougea pas et Heero le prit comme une invitation, l'embrassant, l'embrassant passionnément. Explorant la bouche de Duo, il résista au désir de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il avait fait des progrès mais il tâtait toujours le terrain.

Duo fut le premier à se reculer, plaçant gentiment une main contre la poitrine d'Heero. Ses joues étaient roses de plaisir. « En voila un accueil. »

Heero hocha la tête, heureux que la tension entre eux ait diminuée. Leur affinité ne pouvait être niée, mais Heero pensait toujours qu'avancer doucement-tout du moins plus doucement- était la meilleure stratégie. « Allons manger dans le salon, tu pourras me raconter ta journée. »

Duo parut surpris par la proposition mais approuva. Ils apportèrent la nourriture et la déposèrent sur la table.

« Que penses-tu d'un peu de vin ? » interrogea Duo, semblant s'être extirpé de la torpeur sensuelle dans laquelle le baiser l'avait plongé.

« Ca me semble parfait. »

Heero observa du salon Duo choisir une bouteille dans le compartiment à vin, et attraper un couple de verres et un tire bouchon.

« Le Chianti se marrie bien avec la sauce tomate » dit Duo, déposant les verres sur la table. « Je nous ai pris des spaghettis à la bolognaise, du parmesan, une salade tomate mozzarella, et du pain à l'ail. »

« Laisse-moi faire » répondit Heero, tendant les mains vers la bouteille.

Duo s'assit pendant qu'Heero ouvrait le vin. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur lui, bien qu'avec modestie, caché derrière ses longs cils.

Heero remplit les verres puis prit place de l'autre côté de la table.

« A un nouveau départ » dit Duo, levant son verre.

« Un nouveau départ » Heero fit tinter son verre contre le sien.

Le repas s'avéra délicieux, les saveurs se mariant parfaitement, mais la conversation s'appauvrit quelque part entre la salade et les entrées.

« Qu'est ce que ça te fait de m'avoir ici ? »

Duo leva les yeux, légèrement surpris. « Eh bien il va falloir que je m'y habitue, mais je me sens bien. Non, mieux que bien. Très bien. »

Heero sourit. « J'en suis content, parce que je désire en savoir plus sur toi. »

Le visage de Duo se colora. « Oui, moi aussi. »

« Ca doit être un grand dépaysement pour toi, d'avoir quelqu'un dans ton appartement. »

« En effet, mais c'est ce que je désire. » Les yeux de Duo s'adoucirent en regardant Heero de l'autre côté de la table. « Je pense que j'ai besoin de boire encore un peu. »

Heero attrapa la bouteille et remplit son verre. « Nous pouvons prendre tout le temps qu'il te plaira, Duo. »

Duo avala une gorgée de vin. « Tu es plus que ce que j'espérais…En réalité, j'ai mis ma confiance dans les Entreprises AR, mais je n'avais jamais rêvé que tu serais comme ça. »

« Comme quoi exactement ? »

« Comme tu es. C'est excitant et intimidant à la fois. Un peu comme défendre une affaire devant la Court Suprême. »

Duo avait besoin de dire ces choses à voix haute. Il devait intégrer ce qu'il était en train de se passer afin de s'imprégner totalement dans le programme de _l'Amoureux Rêvé_.

« Peut être pouvons nous faire quelque chose à propos de la partie intimidante » répondit Heero, regardant Duo boire encore un peu plus de vin. Il considéra l'idée de lui dire d'y aller un peu plus doucement sur l'alcool mais sentait que Duo en avait besoin pour se calmer les nerfs.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée…tentant de me faire à l'idée. »

« Les nouvelles relations ont toujours besoin d'une période d'ajustement » répliqua Heero, se sentant plus dans la peau d'un conseiller matrimonial que dans celle du nouvel amant de Duo, mais il semblait que quelques barrières devaient être abattues afin qu'ils puissent commencer leur relation sereinement.

« Le fait est que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un qui m'aimait réellement. » Duo prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Mon meilleur ami m'apprécie énormément, mais ce n'est pas la même chose…Mon Dieu, ça sonne assez pathétique, je suppose que c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ce programme. »

Bien entendu, quand Duo regarda Heero, il ne vit qu'un robot programmé pour l'aimer, lui, et non pas un jeune homme dans une situation similaire à la sienne. Heero ne pouvait pas le laisser penser autrement de peur de faire tomber les masques. Cependant, quelque part, entendre Duo parler de cette manière lui fit mal au cœur.

Heero leva son verre. « Ce fut ton choix. Et il nous a réuni ».

Duo le fixa du regard, légèrement bouche bée, mais leva également son verre. Il avala le vin, puis resta silencieux pendant un moment. « J'ai la mauvaise habitude de dire les choses qu'il ne faut pas au mauvais moment. »

« N'est tu pas avocat ? »

« Plutôt comique, non ? » demanda Duo en rigolant. « Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les premiers rendez-vous. »

« Je trouve que ça se passe plutôt bien. »

« Je t'ai insulté au moins trois fois dans la dernière demi heure. »

« Et c'est ta meilleure performance ? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant », répondit Duo. « Je te ménage un peu, vu que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. »

Le sourire de Duo réchauffa Heero de l'intérieur. Il étai simple et détendu. Leur conversation terminée, il semblait que Duo avait résolu une des choses qui semblait l'avoir tracassé, peut était ce une chose toute simple, mais c'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

Après le diner, ils débarrassèrent la table des assiettes sales et des couvets utilisés, et remplirent le lave vaisselle. Duo se pencha contre le comptoir de la cuisine et sourit d'un air joyeux. « Je ne regrette pas. »

Heero s'arrêta en face de lui, admirant brièvement la manière dont son tee-shirt violet semblait embellir celle de ses yeux. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras.

« Tu es tellement beau… » Dit Duo.

Heero avala ses derniers mots dans un baiser. Il réunit leurs deux corps ensemble, attrapant Duo par le cou et le serrant contre lui tout en lui dévorant la bouche. Le doux, sensuel, et fragile Duo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train d'imposer à Heero. De la manière dont Heero se comportait rien qu'en étant près de lui. _Je ne suis pas un robot_, souhaitait-il dire. Je _suis juste un homme, tout comme toi_. Mai il éteignit sa confession avec ce baiser, laissant sa langue parler pour lui.

Lorsque Duo s'écarta pour respirer, ses joues étaient roses et son sexe dur. « As-tu choisi dans quelle chambre tu souhaitais dormir ? »

Heero cligna des yeux devant l'innocence de la question. « Je veux dormir avec toi. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Duo alors qu'il entourait de ses bras les épaules d'Heero, l'embrassant avec ferveur. « Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

La bouffée d'enthousiasme de Duo sembla heurter Heero avec la puissance d'un raz-de-marée. Il ne put que l'observer prendre sa main dans la sienne et le tirer derrière lui à travers le couloir, en direction de la chambre. Les derniers rayons de soleil baignaient l'un des coins d'une lumière orangée. Duo guida Heero jusqu'au lit et le fit s'asseoir, hésitant ensuite à le rejoindre. Il resta debout à quelques pas de distance, visiblement excité, mais ses nerfs semblèrent lui couper son élan.

« Tu n'as pas à être nerveux », dit Heero gentiment.

Duo rigola mais ne répondit pas. Il s'assit, comme pour couvrir la vérité contenue dans ces paroles.

Heero était nerveux, également, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Le robot de Duo avait été programmé pour être confiant, déjà amoureux. L'évaluation ne contenait en aucun cas le désir d'un partenaire nerveux et timide. Il se pencha alors en avant et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Duo. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, ce dernier l'observait de ses grands yeux violets, sensuels.

« Nous pouvons aller à la vitesse que tu souhaites. » lui dit-il, encourageant.

Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent, peut être en considération, puis il prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne. Celui-ci sentit un léger trémolo dans son geste, et espéra que Duo n'avait pas noté sa propre nervosité.

« Duo, je souhaite la même chose que toi. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien j'ai rêvé de toi à cet endroit là _toute_ la journée » déglutit Duo en pressant sa main contre l'épaule de Heero, le poussant tout contre les oreillers.

La couleur dans les yeux de Duo s'obscurcit, le changement de lumière n'y étant pour rien. Heero pouvait y voir le reflet du désir, et il ne souhaitait que laisser Duo faire de lui ce qu'il lui plairait.

« Viens », dit-il.

Duo l'embrassa en recouvrant son corps du sien. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la soie épaisse de l'édredon, qui bruissa doucement comme leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Heero n'avait jamais laissé personne prendre le contrôle de cette manière. Il avait toujours été celui qui menait la danse mais, avec Duo, il se sentait détendu. Tout ce qu'il voulait était le rendre heureux et lui offrir la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Si Duo désirait être au dessus pour leur première fois ensemble, il était plus que désireux de se laisser faire.

La main gauche de ce dernier glissa dans son pantalon et s'enroula autour de son sexe. Son désir était si sensible qu'il grogna au simple touché. Duo sourit en lui embrassant le cou, levant sa seconde main pour la faire pénétrer sous son tee-shirt.

« Je veux te voir nu de nouveau », lui dit-il, respirant tout près de son oreille.

Entre les mains de Duo et ses caresses, Heero parvint enfin à retirer son haut. Il commença à déboutonner celui de Duo, pressé de découvrir les premiers morceaux de peau nue. Les épaules de Duo s'extirpèrent du tee-shirt violet et sa longue et lourde tresse retomba, caressant sa poitrine. Le torse de Duo était fin, légèrement musclé. « Je veux te voir nu pour la première fois », répondit Heero, un sourire félin aux lèvres.

« J'ai l'avantage, n'est ce pas ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

Duo était à présent à genoux, enfourchant l'une des jambes d'Heero. Il déboucla sa ceinture, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'enlever, Heero attrapa ses mains et termina ce qu'il avait commencé. Il tira sur la ceinture doucement, la faisant glisser le long de sa taille, avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Duo fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et repoussa les mains d'Heero lorsque celui-ci essaya d'intervenir. Figé, il le regarda faire glisser lentement sa fermeture éclaire, révélant ses hanches et le début de son boxer.

Putain, il voulait jeter un coup d'œil au sexe de Duo, si tentant dans son pantalon. « Tu te moques de moi », dit-il, avalant un grognement.

« Laisse-moi mettre un terme à tes souffrances », lui répondit Duo, souriant malicieusement.

Il s'écarta et se tient debout près du lit, laissant son pantalon tomber au sol, révélant ses longues jambes fines qu'Heero voulait voir s'enrouler autour de lui. Duo fit claquer l'élastique de son boxer puis, ne souhaitant plus faire durer l'attente, s'en débarrassa, donnant ainsi à Heero la plus belle vision de sa vie.

« Laisse-moi te toucher » dit ce dernier, se penchant sur ses coudes.

Le sourire de Duo devient encore plus amusé. « Je me suis senti trop habillé cette après midi, chacun son tour. »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à son propre pantalon, et à son excitation plus qu'évidente. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les mains de Duo furent autour de sa taille, lui retirant son vêtement. En un éclair, ils furent tout proches, Duo l'ayant rejoint sur le lit, se positionnant entre ses jambes.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec force, passionnément, leurs sexes s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'Heero ne vienne. Jamais été de sa vie il n'avait été si excité, mais il voulait tellement plus pour leur première fois. Il voulait que Duo monte sur lui et le chevauche, l'utilise de toutes les manières qu'il puisse, et le fasse crier jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ses pensées s'égarèrent, nouvelles pour lui qui avait d'ordinaire un contrôle parfait sur tous les aspects de sa vie. Mais il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose avec une telle force auparavant. Il n'avait jamais voulu perdre le contrôle d'une manière si totale.

Duo fit courir sa langue le long de son sexe comme il se penchait vers la table de nuit pour attraper le lubrifiant. Il le suça brièvement, bien trop peu au gout d'Heero mais ce dernier savait que Duo brûlait d'envie également. Ils pourraient prendre leur temps lors du second round, il y en aurait certainement un cette nuit.

Des doigts se frottèrent contre lui, explorant gentiment, puis se pressant plus fermement à l'intérieur. Il n'avait encore jamais été en dessous, mais s'était déjà demandé ce qu'il ressentirait. Les doigts de Duo le remplirent, se mouvant en rythme. C'était nouveau, et étrange, mais agréable et, déjà, il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Duo comprit apparemment le message en écoutant ses gémissements et se recula afin d'enduire son sexe. Heero enroula sa main autour de celle de Duo et elles le caressèrent ensemble, l'excitant encore plus. Son envie était si grande qu'il perdait la tête, et il lui semblait que Duo était dans la même condition.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se positionna à l'entrée d'Heero. Poussant à l'intérieur de lui, il se pencha pour un autre baiser. Duo s'introduisit doucement en lui, son sexe plongeant avec attention, se reculant, puis revenant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement entouré par la chaleur du corps d'Heero. Duo s'arrêta, lui permettant de se relaxer.

L'esprit et le corps d'Heero tentèrent de répondre à toutes les sensations l'envahissant, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Ampleur, épaisseur, étroitesse, désir, envie, des sensations presque opposées se combattant. Il respira profondément l'odeur de Duo, et tenta de faire le décompte de tous les endroits où leurs corps de touchaient.

Duo fit jouer sa langue le long de son lobe, un de ses points sensibles. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de bouger…de le baiser. Heero sourit et ses fesses bougèrent légèrement, faisant frissonner Duo de manière délicieuse, ce dernier commençant à s'enfoncer.

Duo était bon, oh si bon était la manière dont ses hanches se mouvaient, engageant un rythme hypnotique dans son corps. Heero se relaxait de plus en plus et put bientôt bouger avec lui, venant à sa rencontre, partageant pleinement leurs ébats. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de défaire les draps, trop occupés à faire l'amour sur le couvre lit, leurs peaux rosées contre la sombre couleur chocolat de la soie.

Les mouvements de Duo le secouèrent, l'ébranlèrent de l'intérieur, créant une sensation de besoin déjà profondément enfouie en lui. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu le désir d'explorer avant cette nuit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant était le sexe de Duo ancré dans son corps, accélérant de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort, lui donnant plus, le faisant râler de plaisir. Le plaisir de Duo devint plus vocal, aimant désespéramment les vas et viens de son sexe. Il pressa ses lèvres contre l'épaule d'Heero, le mordant profondément, souriant, grognant, plus vite, plus fort, plus haut…parvenant au crescendo de son désir avec un dernier… « Aaaah ! »

Heero pria pour que ce rythme paradisiaque ne cesse jamais. Il avait besoin de plus pour atteindre la même délivrance. Et Duo continua, plus vite désormais, encore plus vite, et plus fort. Enfin, il put ressentir les premiers picotements….Le plaisir l'envahit comme l'estomac ferme de Duo frictionnait son sexe.

« Duo ! » La passion l'emporta, incandescent. Il respira bruyamment, pris de vertige, redescendant peut à peu des sommets qu'il avait atteint.

Duo s'allongea sur lui, épuisé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ils étaient en sueur et collants, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, et Heero ne put penser à d'autre place où il préfèrerait être. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que leurs respirations ne se calment et retrouvent un rythme paisible. Ce fut à ce moment là que Duo bougea, et doucement roula hors de son corps. Avec le poids et la chaleur de Duo perdus, il sentit à quel point l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager avait été intense.

Il réalisa que, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à son rôle de robot. Il était certain qu'il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui puisse se retourner contre lui, mais se rappela d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe comme ça », dit Duo, semblant encore épuisé. Il crocheta une jambe autour de celle d'Heero et s'enroula contre lui. « Je suppose que tu ne te fatigues pas facilement…ou même du tout. » Il gloussa.

« Du sexe pareil pourrait épuiser Superman lui même. »

« A ce point, hein ? »

« Oui, à ce point, et plus encore. » Heero sourit en fermant les yeux. Il était trop euphorique pour laisser ses pensées s'égarer plus encore vers des questions ayant attrait aux robots et aux humains. Tout ce qu'il voulait était Duo.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews_

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Lover<strong>

**By Artemis**

**Première place « 2010 Moments of Rapture », catégorie histoire longue**.  
>Pairings: 1x2x1 (HeeroDuo/Heero), 3x4 (Trowa/Quatre), 13x6 (Treize/Zechs), 5xR (Wufei/Relena).  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

L'inspiration d'Artemis vient de la série "Zettai Kareshi" (Absolute Boyfriends), basée sur le manga de Yuu Watase.

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième Partie<strong>.

Duo ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était réveillé. L'horloge indiquait 5:45 et ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour.

Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça faire l'amour lorsque votre partenaire était un robot ? Il tourna sa tête qui reposait sur l'oreiller pour observer la forme endormie près de lui. Heero sommeillait profondément, ou bien faisait-il semblant ? Avait-il simulé son plaisir ?

_Non, c'était bien réel_, pensa Duo.

Pourquoi se mettait-il tout à coup à douter ? Ca avait été la nuit la plus incroyable de sa vie. Il avait fait l'amour à Heero deux fois puis, deux heures plus tard, Heero l'avait pris à son tour. Il avait baisé et avait été baisé par un robot, et ça avait été fantastique. Un peu pervers et bizarre d'une certaine façon, mais fantastique.

Heero avait semblé lire dans son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il désirait et les choses qu'il aimait, mais rien n'avait été automatique. Il existait une alchimie entre eux. Duo ne savait pas réellement comment la chose était était possible, même avec les millions de dollars de technologie derrière ces incroyables yeux bleus. Il était sur de ressentir une connexion, une synergie qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme une alchimie.

Il s'émerveilla de la beauté physique de son amant allongé près de lui. Il observa les méplats et ondulations de son torse. Sa respiration profonde comme il dormait. La couleur chaude de sa peau dans la lumière du matin, et l'ombre douce de ses cils foncés sur son visage. Il ressemblait tellement à un humain que Duo oublia les connections et circuits présents sous l'épiderme. Il oublia que ces yeux bleus perçants étaient synthétiques, reliés à un programme audiovisuel sensitif. En fin de compte, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça lorsque ces yeux l'avaient dévisagé intensément pendant que leurs corps se tendaient de plaisir. Duo voulait croire ce moment parfait. Et il en était proche.

Heero remua légèrement et Duo plaça sa main sur l'estomac de son amant, faisant courir son pouce contre la peau. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et Duo sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Bonjour », dit Heero.

Duo sourit. « Bonjour, robot Heero. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Es tu toujours à l'aise à propos de ça ? Que je sois un robot ? »

« Après la nuit dernière ? » Duo rigola. « Ca m'a vraiment étonné au début. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai complètement oublié cette donnée pendant que nous faisions l'amour. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ». Duo aperçut le léger sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres d'Heero et sut qu'il lui avait fait plaisir. Il se demanda pourquoi un robot désirerait être considéré comme tout autre.

Le bip soudain du réveil de Duo le fit presque tomber du lit. Il étendit le bras frénétiquement pour arrêter l'alarme. Il était six heures et temps de penser à aller travailler.

« Zut » dit-il.

Heero entoura la taille de Duo de ses bras et le câlina. « Tu dois aller bosser aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-il bruyamment. Il ne put se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu se faire porter malade afin de passer la journée avec quelqu'un. A la pensée de se lever et de laisser Heero tout seul toute la journée, il sentit son cœur se serrer bizarrement, sentiment qu'il ne pouvait réellement décrire. « Je vais appeler Hilde et lui demander de prendre les choses en main. »

« Tu as le droit de faire ça ? »

Duo se retourna vers lui. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, mais c'est moi le patron. »

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ton boulot. »

Duo se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être plus important qu'apprendre à mieux connaitre Heero. On était vendredi, les tribunaux étaient fermés, et Hilde plus que capable de se débrouiller au bureau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais appeler. » Il s'assit et attrapa le téléphone.

« N'est ce pas un peu tôt pour la joindre ? »

« Hilde est une lève tôt. Elle préfère bosser le matin. » Son numéro était déjà enregistré sur son fixe. La sonnerie retentit cinq fois.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ». Il pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment. « Tu es sur le tapis roulant ? »

« Vitesse 5, 2% d'inclinaison », son ton était légèrement essoufflé.

« Rappelles moi quand tu a fini. »

« Okay. » _Click_.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était trop tôt » dit Heero.

Duo reposa le téléphone et se recoucha entre ses bras. Il respira profondément son odeur, c'était comme un puissant élixir lui remplissant les poumons. « Comment réussis-tu à sentir si bon ? »

« Devrais-je sentir différemment ? »

« Non », inspirant de nouveau, il se demanda si les robots étaient programmés pour émettre des phéromones. « Reste comme ça, j'aime énormément. »

Ils restèrent couchés au chaud et à demi endormis pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis le téléphone sonna. Duo lentement tendit le bras pour l'attraper, vérifiant l'identité de la personne au bout du fil avant de répondre. « Salut, Hilde. Tu as fini ton entrainement physique? »

« J'étais supposé arrivé au bureau plus tôt ce matin ? »

« Non, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

« Café latté, écrémé et sans mousse ? »

« Ha ha. En réalité, c'est une faveur un plus importante. Pourrais-tu prendre en charge les dossiers aujourd'hui si je ne venais pas travailler ? »

« Je suppose oui. Bien entendu. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Hum j'ai… » Il leva les yeux vers Heero. « …quelques courses à faire qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu me mens ! »

Duo grimaça. Ca n'était pas vraiment son style de débiter des mensonges. Déformer la vérité quelquefois, oui, mais mentir le faisait se hérisser. « D'accord, tu m'as eu. » Il s'assit plus confortablement et se détourna d'Heero, couvrant le combiné de sa main. « Disons que j'ai un nouveau petit ami. »

« Quoi ? Est-il avec toi en ce moment ? »

« Hil, peux tu faire ça pour moi, oui ou non ? » Il y eut une longue pause. « S'il te plait, Hil, c'est important. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé ça auparavant. »

« Alors c'est oui ? »

« Seulement si tu l'amènes au bureau pour que je puisse le rencontrer. »

« Peut être dans la semaine, mais pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

« Bien sur, Duo. Amuse-toi, et fais attention à toi, hein ? »

« Merci, Hil ». Il raccrocha et inspira. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point les choses étaient différentes à présent, ou que son nouvel amant avait été conçu spécialement pour lui faire plaisir. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Douche ? »

Il aurait plutôt du demander « Sexe mouillé et savonneux ? » (1) car c'est ce à quoi il eut droit. La douche tourna en une débauche sexuelle avec ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'Heero et son dos pressé contre le mur carrelé pendant qu'Heero s'enfonçait en lui. Etre en dessous ne l'avait jamais particulièrement enthousiasmé avant, mais avec Heero…waouh. Sa libido se déchainait et celle du robot également. Heero était fait pour le sexe. Dieu que oui.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard environ, après s'être réellement lavés, ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Il dénicha un jean et un tee-shirt pour Heero. Toutes ses affaires étaient un peu étroites pour son nouvel amant, même si la vue était plaisante. Heero était légèrement plus large d'épaules que lui, et un peu plus grand, et il avait de plus grands pieds également. <em>Humpf<em>. Duo retroussa le jean qui était en effet trop court, l'accompagnant d'un teeshirt XXL aux manches relevées et de clap clap, faisant ressembler Heero à un touriste allant à la plage. Ca ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent faire les boutiques. Duo quant à lui était habillé d'un jean délavé, d'un tee-shirt Calvin Klein bleu vif et avait enfilé ses bottes noires.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au centre ville dans son Audi noire décapotable pour aller partager un breakfast dans une boulangerie anglaise : muffins au chocolat et café. Duo s'inquiéta de rencontrer une de ses connaissances mais personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'Heero était un robot. C'était la magie du programme. Seul Duo était au courant.

Ils s'assirent proches l'un de l'autre à une petite table, leurs genoux se touchant joyeusement alors qu'ils parlaient de voitures et de courses automobiles. La conversation était facile, fluide, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Peut être que le sexe avait réussi à apaiser la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux au tout début, ou peut être était ce encore une fois le programme qui apparaissait si brillant.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier commercial de la ville. Heero apparut quelque peu reluctant à l'idée que Duo lui achète une nouvelle garde robe. Il insista pour rembourser Duo lorsqu'il le pourrait et ce dernier secoua la tête en rigolant. Comme si un robot pouvait avoir un job et gagner de l'argent. Il lui fallut se montrer persuasif mais Heero se laissa finalement persuader et Duo put lui acheter quelques jeans, tee-shirt et sous vêtements classiques. Mais ce n'était que l'échauffement. Heero allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus classe s'ils voulaient sortir le soir.

« Armani ? » Heero cala devant la vitrine de la boutique.

« Tu as besoin d'un costume. »

« Duo, c'est trop. »

« Laisse-moi en juger. » Il lui crocheta le bras et le tira derrière lui à l'intérieur du magasin.

Les vendeuses le reconnurent même s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la boutique depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait cependant une bonne raison pour désormais.

« Monsieur Maxwell », dit le responsable, « c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Merci, Maurice. Un ami m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Pensez vous que vous pourriez nous aider à lui trouver un ou deux costumes ? »

« J'en serai ravi. Désirez-vous faire un tour du magasin pour commencer ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Je vais vous mettre à disposition l'une de nos cabines privées, et Steffen vous apportera vos sélections. » Maurice claqua des doigts et Steffen accourut.

« Merci », dit Duo.

Heero le tira à part pour lui souffler quelques mots. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Gap ? »

« Regarde autour de toi. Ces vêtements sont magnifiques ! Et je veux le meilleur pour toi. »

Les sourcils de Heero se froncèrent de nouveau. Mimique qu'il avait revêtit de nombreuses fois depuis ce matin.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser », lui affirma Duo.

Puis Steffen s'approcha d'eux. « Puis je vous montrer notre nouvelle collection d'été ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Duo sourit et secoua la manche d'Heero.

En quelques instants, Steffen eut les bras chargés de tee-shirts et de pantalons, de chaussures et d'accessoires. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine privée où du champagne avait été servi et où une sélection de costumes avait été installée. Ils en choisirent un gris anthracite pour Heero et ses mesures furent prises. Il allait été arrangé puis délivré dans l'après midi.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Heero se retrouva habillé des pieds à la tête en Armani, décontracté mais classe, en pantalon gris à fines rayures accompagné d'un pull blanc et de chaussures en toile. Duo était étourdi de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais été si désireux de dépenser de l'argent pour quiconque auparavant, et Heero était beau quelque soit ce qu'il portait.

A la caisse, Julianna et Steffen plièrent leurs achats et prirent la carte bleue de Duo. Les sacs furent tendus à Heero pendant que Duo signait le reçu d'un montant de 4.398,27 dollars. C'était presque la moitié de ce qu'il avait déboursé pour le programme de l'Amoureux Rêvé, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il se sentait plus qu'heureux.

« Duo ? »

Duo leva la tête à l'entente de la voix familière, même si inattendue, pour apercevoir Quatre le dévisager. La figure de son ami portait une expression perplexe, et Duo eut le sentiment de savoir exactement pourquoi. Il déglutit, le visage soudain très pâle. « Hey, Quatre. »

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai préféré aller faire du shopping ».

Quatre regarda Heero et les nombreux sacs qu'il portait. « Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. »

Remercier Quatre pour foncer toujours droit au but.

« Ah oui, Quatre, je te présente Heero Yuy. Heero, voici Quatre Winner. »

Quatre tendit la main et Heero réussit à la lui serrer malgré qu'il eut les bras pris.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer », dit-il.

« Moi de même. » Quatre continua à le dévisager longuement. « M'a-t-on caché de nouvelles soldes ? »

« Duo s'est un peu emporté », répondit Heero.

« Êtes-vous l'un de ses clients ? »

« Non… »

« Quatre, j'aurais adoré discuter, mais nous devons y aller. » Duo poussa Heero vers la porte et fit un geste de la main vers son ami en partant. Il ne s'arrêta de trainer Heero que lorsqu'ils se furent asses éloignés.

« C'est un de tes amis ? » questionna Heero.

« C'est mon meilleur ami », avoua Duo honteusement.

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Avant que tu ne sautes aux conclusions, disons juste que je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet avec lui maintenant. Il sait que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chances avec mes amoureux auparavant. »

« Et il ne sait pas que tu as acheté un robot. »

Duo secoua la tête. « J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais l'idée lui était plutôt défavorable. »

« Il n'a pas à savoir. »

« Je sais, mais il est la dernière personne à qui je souhaite cacher la vérité. Il m'a juste pris par surprise. Je lui en parlerai plus tard. »

« Peut être que sa réaction ne sera pas aussi négative que tu le penses. »

« Oh si, elle le sera », répondit Duo, se renfrognant.

Heero déposa les sacs sur le trottoir avant d'enrouler de son bras les épaules de Duo. « Quelquefois les meilleurs amis peuvent être très protecteurs. Il s'y fera. »

Duo le dévisagea, pensant à combien il était bon d'avoir cet homme-ce robot- pour le réconforter. « Merci. »

« Pas de souci » sourit Heero. Il récupéra les sacs et Duo le déchargea d'un ou deux.

« On va manger ? » demanda Duo. « Je connais un bar à tapas du tonnerre avec vue sur la rivière. »

« Parfait. »

Et ça l'était vraiment, dans l'esprit de Duo.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans l'après midi, Duo et son nouvel amant retournèrent à l'appartement pour y déposer les paquets et se poser avant leur première sortie en amoureux le soir. La moindre pensée concernant l'essayage des nouveaux habits s'évapora à la minute où les sacs furent posés au sol. Ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se déshabillant mutuellement, et traçant leur chemin jusqu'au lit de Duo.<p>

Faire l'amour à Heero était devenu la nouvelle activité préférée de Duo. Il lui semblait impossible d'être rassasié de lui, et Heero était plus que désireux de se plier à cette nouvelle règle. Il savait exactement lorsque Duo désirait être au dessus, et quand Duo avait besoin de se laisser dominer. Cette après midi là, allongé sur le couvre lit tout doux, Duo commença par diriger en clamant le corps merveilleux de son amant, l'explorant de tout son soul. Ils échangèrent lors du prochain round et il tendit ses fesses vers Heero, plus qu'impatient de se laisser prendre.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de sexe en 24 heures. C'était brillant. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Plus jamais. Heero était _vraiment_ bon.

« Je vais devoir écrire aux techniciens des Entreprises AR », dit-il, respirant encore bruyamment après son orgasme. « Je suis vraiment fou de toi. Comment ont-ils réussi à faire ça ? »

Heero reposait près de lui, son torse luisant de sueur. « Le programme est basé sur plusieurs facteurs. »

« Et ils ont réussi l'impensable ! » Duo sourit en le regardant, faisant jouer le bout de sa natte sous le nez de son amoureux. « Est-ce aussi bien pour toi ? »

Heero lui offrit un doux sourire. « Oui ». Sa voix était basse comme un ronronnement et Duo laissa le son l'envahir, pénétrer sous sa peau.

Il n'était pas encore vraiment sur comment Trowa et son équipe avait réussi une telle prouesse, et juste à cet instant, il n'en avait cure.

Ils dormirent jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. C'était Grace lui informant qu'il avait reçu une livraison de chez Armani. Duo s'extirpa du lit, enfila ses vêtements et attendit que Grace apporte le costume. Elle était tout sourire.

« Merci », dit-il, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle luit tendit le costume emballé dans sa housse et se dressa sur ses talons, tentant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Oh, je me demandais juste… »

« Oui ? »

« Qui était ce charmant garçon ? »

« Un ami. »

Elle inclina la tête. « Pris ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » Il recula. « Merci encore, Grace. » Et ferma la porte.

Heero se trouvait dans la cuisine habillé uniquement de son boxer moulant. « Je suis pris ? »

« Par l'enfer, oui. » Duo déposa la housse sur le dos d'une chaise et contourna le comptoir, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero. « Et j'ai très envie de te le montrer. Que penses-tu de l'idée d'aller manger et boire du vin dans le meilleur restaurant de fruits de mer de la ville ? »

« Ca me semble onéreux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui puisse t'arrêter. »

« Tu en vaux largement la peine. » Duo se blotti contre sons cou et respira l'odeur de son amant. « Tu pourrais gagner des millions en empaquetant ça. »

« Humm ? »

« Toi… » Répondit Duo, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Tu sens tellement bon. »

« Seulement pour toi. »

L'odeur était un facteur puissant dans la vie de tous les jours et il n'aurait pas du être surpris que les Entreprises AR développent des robots ayant une odeur corporelle si agréable. Duo ne se souvenait cependant pas dans les papiers promotionnels avoir lu quelque chose à propos de phéromones émises par les robots, et Otto n'avait pas semblé avoir d'odeur particulière, mais peut être était ce uniquement activé pour le client.

A contre cœur il se détacha d'Heero pour attraper le téléphone posé sur le comptoir. Il réserva pour huit heures afin de leur laisser le temps de se relaxer et ils passèrent l'après midi sur le canapé à regarder des films.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Duo revêtit son costume Michael Kors. Il l'avait acheté l'été précédent mais n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de le porter. Il était d'un style plutôt classique et la couleur s'accordait parfaitement au gris anthracite de celui d'Heero. Ils portèrent tous deux des cravates Louis Vuitton. Duo n'étais pas particulièrement un fashionista mais les vêtements couteux en valaient la peine. Ils le faisaient se sentir bien et l'avantageaient beaucoup plus que ses habits de tous les jours. Au boulot, il pouvait se permettre de porter des tenues de travail assez décontractés, mais s'il avait un rendez vous à la Winner Entreprise, il troquait toujours ces derniers contre un costume de designer rangé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture afin de sauver les apparences pour Quatre.<p>

Au restaurant _Chez Poisson (2)_, le maitre d'hôtel les conduisit à une table près de la fenêtre, la vue sur la ville la nuit y était incroyable.

« Tu es vraiment très beau dans ce costume », dit Duo. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Heero, même pas pour admirer la vue. La lueur des bougies le rendaient encore plus charmant.

« C'est un costume très classe. Merci. »

Duo sourit. « Tu es content désormais de t'être laissé trainer chez Armani ? »

« Oui, mais pas à cause des achats que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Pour quelle raison, alors ? »

« Ca t'a rendu heureux. J'aime te voir sourire de cette manière. »

Duo sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Dieu, Heero savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment. Une nouvelle fois, il se fichait de la programmation et de la science derrière tout ça. Heero était tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé voir chez un petit ami.

« J'ai vraiment failli me dégonfler juste avant que tu n'arrives ». Duo afficha un sourire bancal. « Je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir fait marche arrière. »

« J'en suis enchanté aussi. » Heero sourit.

Pour le diner leur fut servit une salade d'épinards, du cake au crabe ainsi que du homard, des pommes de terre au four et des asperges, le tout accompagné de vin blanc Français. En dessert ils se partagèrent un dessert trio constitué de moelleux au chocolat et de sorbet à la noix de coco et au chocolat couvert de coulis de framboise. Ils le dégustèrent avec leurs cafés lattés.

La conversation déclina tous les sujets, couvrant la remise à neuf du centre ville et leurs capitaines préférés de Star Trek, en passant par le pourquoi du comment Duo avait fini par intégrer l'université de droit.

« Quelque fois il suffit juste de la détermination d'une seule personne pour changer une vie entière » dit-il.

Heero hocha la tête en agrément.

Duo avait finalement arrêté de manger et se tapota le ventre. « Waouh, je suis repu. »

« C'était un diner vraiment merveilleux. Est-ce dans ce restaurant que tu amènes habituellement tes conquêtes ? »

Le ton de voix suggérait un soupçon de jalousie, mais très légèrement. C'était exactement ce que Duo avait requis lors de l'évaluation. Il désirait que son _Amoureux Rêvé_ soit _un peu jaloux_. Il ravala de justesse son sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un de ses amants avait été jaloux.

« Ca n'a rien d'habituel. Tu es le premier rendez vous que j'emmène ici. Les quelques autres fois ont été avec Quatre. »

« Vous deux avez déjà… ? »

Lorsque Duo comprit la question il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Non ! Nous sommes très amis, mais Quatre est trop sous contrôle pour moi. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne les choses en main. »

Heero gloussa. « Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'en ai eu tout à l'heure. »

« Attends un peu de mieux le connaitre et tu verras. »

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et empruntèrent le chemin qui longeait la rivière. La soirée était fraiche et les lumières se reflétaient sur l'eau, contribuant à rendre l'atmosphère romantique. Cependant, il y avait trop de monde pour ne faire plus que se tenir la main. Ce simple toucher fit battre plus vite le cœur de Duo. Peut être ne devait il pas. Après tout, sous la jolie façade, Heero n'était qu'un programme complexe fait de réseaux électriques, mais Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir plus. En seulement quelques jours, il avait quitté sa vie solitaire et misérable pour la troquer contre une relation idyllique comme le couple dans la publicité. Son nouveau petit ami était tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Que pouvait-il avoir de mal à ça ?

Ils firent l'amour lentement cette nuit là, tendrement, et s'octroyèrent une grasse matinée le matin suivant. A midi ils réussirent à s'extirper du lit pour se doucher et s'habiller, puis partirent faire un tour en voiture dans la campagne. Le déjeuner comprit des sandwiches à la viande et des parts de tarte à la cerise dans un routier. Ils achetèrent des tomates et des épis de maïs à un stand près d'une ferme et ricanèrent bêtement comme des adolescents devant la taille des concombres.

Sur la route du retour, ils s'arrêtent au _Museum of Tiny Things_, qui avait finit par se transformer en une vieille collection de dés à coudre et d'assortiment de maisons de poupées. Duo savait que cette journée avait été incroyable uniquement parce qu'Heero était à ses côtés. Seul un robot construit pour répondre à ses attentes aurait toléré de tels plaisirs dérisoires. Heero valait certainement tous les robots des films de science fiction, mais plus Duo le regardait, plus il le considérait comme son amant, son amoureux, et, osait-il le penser, son ami.

Ils rentrèrent assez tôt dans la soirée et décidèrent de rester à l'appartement pour cuisiner. Hélas, les placards de Duo ne contenaient que très peu de paquets de pates, de boites de sardines ou de sauce tomate.

« N'y a-t-il pas une épicerie au coin de la rue ? » demanda Heero.

« Oui, nous pouvons aller jeter un œil. »

« Je connais une recette facile pour le poulet basquaise. »

« Ca me semble bien » répondit Duo en souriant.

Juste à cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

« Je n'attends personne. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et, regardant à travers le judas, aperçut la tête blonde familière de son ami. « Oh, non. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Quatre. »

« Alors laisse le rentrer. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. »

« Duo, il veut juste être sur que tout va bien. »

Duo leva les yeux vers Heero, exaspéré. Bon, plus il tarderait à se confesser, plus ça serait difficile. Quatre lui avait déjà envoyé cinq sms. Il déverrouilla la porte et sourit en l'ouvrant.

« Hey. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Quatre pénétra dans l'appartement mais s'arrêta net quelques pas plus tard. « Oh, tu as de la compagnie. »

« Euh, oui, Heero est là. » Duo referma la porte et s'arrêta près de Quatre. « Nous étions juste en train de programmer le diner. »

Heero accueillit Quatre d'un hochement de tête. « Content de vous revoir. »

Quatre répondit d'un mouvement de tête identique mais ne dit rien. Il semblait surprenamment incertain quant au comportement à aborder. Il se retourna vers Duo. « Je dérange… »

« Tout va bien » répondit Heero. « Duo souhaitait justement parler avec vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'es vrai », affirma ce dernier rapidement. « Je voulais t'appeler… »

« C'est ce que tu fais d'habitude. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas. »

Les yeux de Quatre semblaient ne pouvoir se détacher d'Heero comme s'il essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il était temps pour Duo d'avouer toute l'histoire et de mettre son meilleur ami au courant.

« Allons prendre un verre de vin », dit-il en poussant Quatre en direction de la cuisine.

Heero attrapa Duo par la manche et le poussa vers la porte. Il baissa la voix : « Je peux aller à l'épicerie et te laisser seul en compagnie de Quatre pour que vous puissiez parler. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« C'est très délicat de ta part. »

« Il est préférable que je ne sois pas là. »

Duo hocha la tête et tira son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Il tendit à Heero plusieurs billets de 20 dollars. « Prends ce qu'il faut pour le poulet basquaise, et on ne sait jamais, si Quatre reste pour diner, prends en suffisamment pour nous trois. »

Heero approuva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsque Duo se retourna, il aperçut Quatre le dévisageant la bouche entrouverte.

« Alors, ce verre de vin ? » Duo pénétra dans la cuisine et attrapa une bouteille de rosé.

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu te laisses déborder » affirma Quatre en prenant les verres dans le placard.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es vraiment trop généreux avec les hommes que tu connais à peine. Tu viens juste de lui donner 80 dollars. »

« Mais il n'avait pas d'argent… »

« Il porte un polo de chez Izod, un jean Calvin Klein et des chaussures Armani et il n'a pas d'argent ? » Quatre avait toujours le chic pour noter ce genre de détails. « Mais je suppose que c'est toi qui lui as payé tous ces vêtements également ? »

Duo déglutit. « Eh bien… »

« Depuis combien de temps le connais tu ? Quelques jours ? Ca ne peut pas être plus que ça vu que tu ne voyais personne lorsqu'on a diné ensemble, la semaine dernière. »

Duo versa le vin et tendit l'un des verres à son ami. « Allons parler dans le living room. »

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Quatre ne put que noter la grande boite en argent dans un des coins. Duo n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler pour qu'ils viennent la chercher, et l'avait repoussé le plus loin possible.

« Les Entreprises AR » dit Quatre, lisant le label de la marque en sirotant une gorgée de vin. « Ca semble très…industriel. Tu as acheté quoi ? »

Il était surpris que Quatre n'ait pas reconnu le nom. La marque avait été inscrite sur la brochure qu'il lui avait donné, mais ce bref répit était plus que bienvenu. Duo avait besoin d'un moment pour rassembler ses pensées.

« J'ai investi dans mon futur », se lança-t-il, enthousiaste.

« Oh ? »

Il tendit la main vers le canapé. Quatre s'assit sur l'un des bouts, Duo à l'autre.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose », dit Quatre. Son ton était interrogateur, pas accusateur.

« En plein dans le mille » ricana Duo. « Tu te souviens de la brochure que je t'avais montré durant le diner ? »

Quatre grommela et prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Encore cette histoire ? »

« Et bien je l'ai fait. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai été voir les Entreprises AR et j'ai signé leur programme de _l'Amoureux Rêvé_. » Il lança à son ami un sourire ultra brillant, tentant de l'éblouir pour le convaincre.

« Duo, non ». Quatre secoua la tête. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. »

« Si, je l'ai fait. J'ai acheté un robot. »

Le verre s'échappa des mains de Quatre et s'écrasa sur le sol, éclaboussant le tapis. Le jeune homme resta assit, figé et abasourdi.

Duo se rapprocha de lui et lui serra le genou. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Cet homme est un robot ? »

« Eh bien oui, techniquement Heero est un robot, mais je pense que le terme d'amoureux idéal est plus approprié. » Duo se leva du canapé et alla chercher un torchon dans la cuisine. « C'est le plus bel homme que tu aies jamais vu, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de la pièce d'à côté. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette conversation trop à la légère mais l'humour avait toujours été sa meilleure défense.

Une fois retourné dans le living room, il aperçut Quatre debout, les mains sur les hanches. « Et qu'est-il arrivé à _j'attends le bon_ ? » Le visage de Quatre avait pris une coloration rosée. « Qu'en est-il de ton précieux rêve de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimerait et te respecterait ? »

Duo déposa le torchon sur le sol et posa ses pieds dessus pour absorber le vin tout en considérant la réponse à ces questions. « J'étais fatigué d'attendre, et fatigué de mes mauvais choix. » Il regarda son ami. « Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'Heero est le bon. »

« Tu ne peux pas réellement croire ça. Un robot n'est pas le substitut d'un compagnon et d'une relation humaine. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien je pense que c'est un substitut parfaitement acceptable. Heero est merveilleux dans tous les domaines. »

« C'est un robot, Duo ! Il a été programmé pour répondre à toutes tes demandes. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour te faire plaisir. Est-ce vraiment ça que tu désires ? Une relation artificielle ? »

« Ca me semble bien réel personnellement, et je n'ai pas été heureux comme ça depuis…toujours. » Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent. Quelques instants plus tôt le monde avait semblé si parfait. Heero et lui avaient partagé une journée incroyable et s'apprêtaient à préparer le diner ensemble, toutes ces choses que les _vrais_ couples faisaient. Et maintenant Quatre lui annonçait que son bonheur n'était qu'illusion ? Qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être heureux en partageant sa vie avec un robot ? « Ca fait juste quelques jours… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Il devait réfléchir à sa prochaine phrase. Il devait parvenir à convaincre son ami qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. « Heero est arrivé dans cette boite et c'était comme dans un film de science fiction, mais j'ai rapidement oublié qu'il n'était pas humain. Il me traite mieux que personne auparavant ne l'avait jamais fait. »

Quatre tendit sa main et la posa sur son bras. « C'est parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

« Oui, et j'ai voulu ça avant et ça n'ait jamais arrivé. Alors peu importe qu'il soit un robot du moment que je sois heureux, non ? »

« Oh, Duo… » Quatre se renfrogna. « Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessé par le passé, mais ça n'est pas la réponse. Tu te mens à toi-même. »

Duo repoussa son bras. « Je sais ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, Quatre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis dit la même chose, mais je sens qu'il y a une réelle connexion entre Heero et moi. Appelle ça un effet pervers d'avoir couché avec lui, mais je sais que cette connexion est présente. »

« Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? » demanda Quatre, frissonnant. « C'est une relation à sens unique. Peux-tu vivre de cette manière ? »

Il n'avait pas l'impression, lui, que c'était à sens unique. Etait-il réellement si aveuglé que Quatre le laissait penser ?

« Pour l'instant, je crois que je peux. » Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'enfonça la tête dans les mains. Il avait su que Quatre allait être un challenge plutôt dur à manœuvrer, mais ses doutes le faisaient s'interroger lui-même. Il devait se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation là. Il était seul et se faisait souvent mener en bateau par ses amants. Si vivre avec un robot était le seul moyen pour conjurer le sort, était ce si mal ? « Quatre » dit-il doucement, levant les yeux vers son ami. « S'il te plait, assis toi. »

Quatre hocha la tête et s'assit près de lui. Il prit sa main et la serra. « Je sais que tu n'es pas content de moi en ce moment. »

Duo secoua la tête. « Peut être est ce toi qui as raison, peut être que je me berce d'illusions. Mais si tu avais tort et que je pouvais avoir une véritable relation avec lui ? »

La grimace de Quatre réapparut au coin de sa bouche mais il garda le silence.

« Je ressens vraiment quelques chose avec Heero…Tu peux peut être penser que ce n'est pas sain ou sage comme décision, mais j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau blessé. »

« Et j'apprécie cela, mais tu dois me laisser faire mes propres erreurs. Et j'espère que celle là n'en sera pas une. »

Quatre sourit et un sourire incertain se forma sur ses lèvres. « D'accord ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Duo sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Quatre. « Merci mon pote, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Juste donne moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? Tu vois…un amoureux androïde ? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là. »

Duo rigola. « Hey, reste diner avec nous. »

« Je ne devrais pas… »

« Tu as peur des robots ? »

Quatre lui renvoya un regard sérieux. « Les Winner n'ont peur de rien. »

« Tu l'as dit bouffi. » Il donna un petit coup de coude à Quatre. « Laisse-moi-t'offrir un autre verre de vin. Heero ne devrait plus tarder à présent. »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

_(1) lol désolé pour la traduction je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré là, en anglais c'est _Wet, soapy sex, _si vous avez une meilleure idée que moi, je vous en prie dites moi tout^^_

(2) _En Français dans le texte_.


End file.
